I Hate Everything About You
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Apakah penantian Orihime dan Ulquiorra selama ini akan terjawab? Last chap for this fic. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Hy minna...

Aq lngsng publish bnyk fic di Bleach ini cz kykny bsk2 gk da wkt..

Jd lngsng mncl bnyk fic ulquihime kykny...wkwkw^^

Hehe coz aku suka bgt ama mereka...

Ok kita mulai aja.

Met baca..

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title: I Hate Everything About You

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Summary: Ketika cinta mulai tumbuh dan kebencian menghancurkannya. Bisakah mereka bersatu?

Chap 1

**I Hate Everything About You**

Ulquiorra Schiffer, pemuda berkulit putih pucat, berambut hitam dan memiliki mata hijau yang indah itu membenci lingkungan sekitarnya. Bukan karena dia diasingkan, tapi karena dirinya yang tak tahu harus bersikap apa dan bagaimana terhadap orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Dia lebih suka menikmati semuanya sendiri dan merasa hal itu akan membuatnya baik-baik saja.

Berbeda dengan gadis ini, gadis berambut orange panjang dan mata abu-abunya yang indah bernama Inoue Orihime ini menyukai pertemanan. Karena dia orang yang mudah bergaul dia memiliki banyak teman yang menyayanginya. Dibalik senyum cerahnya, keceriannya dan semua yang dia perlihatkan pada teman-teman itu untuk menutupi masa lalunya yang kelam. Dimana dia kehilangan semua yang dia miliki dan sayangi.

"Orihime, Orihime." panggil Tatsuki pada Orihime yang asyik menatap ke arah luar jendela tepatnya ke arah dimana Ulquiorra sedang duduk di bangku yang tidak jauh dari pohon.

"Hmm.." tanggapan singkat dari Orihime dan masih menatap ke arah tempat Ulquiorra berada. Seakan-akan Orihime tidak mau melewatkan satu detik untuk melihat Ulquiorra meski itu dari jauh.

"Kamu ngapain?" tanya Tatsuki heran tapi tak dijawab oleh yang bersangkutan. Orihime terus menatap pemuda itu. Karena penasaran Tatsuki melihat apa yang sedang Orihime perhatikan. Ternyata Orihime memandang pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer?" tanya Tatsuki lagi pada Orihime yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Orihime. "Kenapa kamu liatin dia?"

"Tidakkah menurutmu dia misterius Tatsuki-chan." gumam Orihime

"Dia emang begitu kan?"

Orihime tidak menjawab dan kembali memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan seksama. Rambut hitamnya yang sedang tertiup angin membuat Orihime menjadi teduh. 'Cowok yang misterius.' batin Orihime.

Hari sudah senja, semua murid sudah pulang menuju rumahnya. Begitu juga Ulquiorra, dia sedang berjalan menuju arah rumahnya tapi dicegat di depan gerbang sekolah oleh Orihime.

"Hai." sapa Orihime ramah. Tapi Ulquiorra tak mengindahkan sapaan itu dan berlalu begitu saja. "Tu..tunggu Schiffer-kun."

Ulquiorra berbalik dan menatap Orihime yang tadi berada di belakangnya dengan agak malas. "Ada apa?"

"Hmm.. mau pulang bareng?"

"Tidak perlu."

Merasa dicuekin Orihime sedikit menjauhi dari Ulquiorra. Dan Ulquiorrapun kembali berjalan. Rupanya Orihime tidak kehabisan akal, dia ingin mengikutinya sampai ke rumahnya. Ketika melewati sebuah sungai yang terlihat jelas pemandangan matahari terbenam yang sangat indah Ulquiorra berhenti. Dia melihat ke arah matahari terbenam itu.

"Indah ya?" tanya Orihime dengan raut wajah yang teduh. Karena kehadiran Orihime yang tiba-tiba membuat Ulquiorra kaget.

"Kamu... kenapa disini?" tanya Ulquiorra heran. Tapi tidak dijawab oleh Orihime dan dia menatap pemandangan yang terlihat di matanya.

"Schiffer-kun. Menurutmu matahari terbenam indah tidak?" tanya Orihime mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Ulquiorra menatap Orihime sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya atas pertanyaan Orihime yang membingungkan itu.

"Maksudmu apa? Langsung saja Inoue Orihime." ujar Ulquiorra dingin

"Kamu tahu namaku?"

"Tentu. Kamu kan teman sekelasku."

"Kukira kamu tidak mengetahuinya karena selalu menyendiri."

"Aku punya alasan untuk hal itu."

"Alasan apa?"

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ulquiorra. Orihime menatap Ulquiorra dengan tatapan penasaran. Dia melihat mata hijau Ulquiorra terlihat indah jika dilihat lebih dekat. Seolah-olah menyimpan kekuatan dan kelembutan tapi juga rasa kesepian yang mendalam dan kebencian juga, kedua mata yang bersinar dengan indah. Merasa dirinya diperhatikan Ulquiorra membalas tatapan Orihime. Membuat wajah Orihime sedikit memerah dan jantungnya berdetak cepat

"Pulanglah." ujar Ulquiorra datar

"Eh?" tanya Orihime bingung sambil berusaha mengatur irama detak jantungnya

"Hari sudah mau malam. Tidak baik gadis sepertimu jalan malam sendiri."

"Ok, ok.. Sampai besok Schiffer-kun." Orihime berlari meninggalkan Ulquiorra yang masih memperhatikan matahari terbenam itu. Wajahnya masih memerah dan jantungnya juga berdetak tak kalah cepat seperti tadi. "Ya ampun.. Aku tadi deg-degan.."

Keesokannya seperti biasa Orihime memperhatikan pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu. Berharap pemuda itu mau berbicara lebih banyak dengannya, meski mendapat tanggapan yang nihil. Dan dia ingin mengajak Ulquiorra melihat matahari terbenam lagi.

Hari ini pelajaran olahraga semua murid bersemangat main voli, tetapi tidak bagi Ulquiorra. Dia hanya menatap teman-teman sekelasnya yang asyik bermain. Orihime memperhatikan hal itu lalu dia berjalan menuju bangku yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kamu kenapa Orihime?" tanya Tatsuki khawatir "Capek?"

"Hmm.. tidak terlalu." jawab Orihime pelan "Kamu main lagi aja Tatsuki-chan."

"Bener tidak apa-apa?" Orihime mengangguk pelan, Tatsuki juga tidak bisa menolak perkataan sahabat baiknya itu dan meninggalkan Orihime sendiri di bangku itu. Setelah duduk sebentar Orihime berjalan menuju bangku yang diduduki Ulquiorra.

"Hai Schiffer-kun." sapa Orihime ramah. Ulquiorra yang tadi bengong melirik ke arah Orihime yang menyapanya dan sedikit tersenyum tipis walau ekspresi kaku dan dinginnya tetap ada malah dominan dari senyumnya. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk pelan dan Orihime duduk di sebelah Ulquiorra.

"Bukannya kamu main?" tanya Ulquiorra

"Iya. Tapi aku sudah agak capek. Mau istirahat." jawab Orihime sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas kepalanya "Schiffer-kun sendiri?"

"Aku tidak suka."

"Oh begitu.."

"Sebaiknya kamu pulang cepat nanti." ujar Ulquiorra tetap dengan nada datarnya. Orihime bingung atas ucapan Ulquiorra tersebut. Tahu karena gadis ini belum menangkap maksud dari kata-katanya Ulquiorrapun menjelaskannya lagi "Tidak baik pulang malam."

"Aku baik-baik saja kok." jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum. Ulquiorra melihat wajah Orihime yang sedang tersenyum itu. Aneh? Apa yang dia rasakan tadi? Seolah-olah dia ingin memiliki senyuman itu. "Kenapa Schiffer-kun?" tanya Orihime yang menyadari Ulquiorra menatapnya

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Lalu hening.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara, yang terdengar adalah suara teman-teman mereka yang bermain voli. Seolah-olah mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Hari terasa cepat dan sekarang sudah sore. Entah karena apa Ulquiorra menemui Orihime lagi di depan gerbang sekolah. Gadis itu menatapnya dan tersenyum manis padanya, saat Orihime tersenyum muncul perasaan itu lagi. Entah apa namanya Ulquiorra tidak tahu.

"Schiffer-kun mau ikut aku?" tanya Orihime

"Kemana?" tanya Ulquiorra penasaran

"Ikut aja." secara refleks Orihime menarik tangan Ulquiorra dan segera mengajaknya ke tempat yang dia inginkan. Ulquiorra hanya menuruti gadis itu. Dan sampailah mereka di taman yang ada aic mancur kecil di tengahnya.

"Ini?" tanya Ulquiorra heran dengan sekelilingnya

"Indah kan?" tanya Orihime "Waktu kecil aku sering kesini dengan kakakku."

"Waktu kecil? Berarti sekarang tidak?" tanya Ulquiorra lagi

"Iya. Aku takut menangis disini." jawab Orihime dengan wajah tertunduk, poninya menutupi wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena... disini tempatku bersama dengan kakak. Kalau mengingatnya serasa ingin menangis." Orihime menitikkan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Tanpa Ulquiorra sadari, tangannya yang putih pucat itu menyentuh pipi Orihime dengan lembut. Orihime yang tadi menunduk melihat lurus ke arah wajah Ulquiorra, Ulquiorrapun menghapus air mata yang ada di pipi Orihime.

"Jangan menangis." ujar Ulquiorra lembut

"Schiffer-kun?" Orihime masih menatap lurus ke arah wajah Ulquiorra dan berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

To Be Continued

Fanfic multi chap prtm nie wkwkw..

Kykny ficq yg awl2 oneshot ja, sx2 pgn jg bkin chap..^^

Aq bkin multi chap jg atas saran salah satu senpai dan cz aq jg pgn...^^

Please review..

Jika da pertanyaan tntng fic ini, aq bkal brsh jawab..


	2. Chapter 2

Hy minna..

Akhirny update chap 2 jg

Aq brsh untk update secpt mgkn...

Tp maaf ya kalau nanti2 updatenya lama, mgkn chap brktny makin lama.

Cz lum ada ide lagi bwt lanjutin.. wkwk^^

Arigato untk senpai-tachi yg sdh review chap sblmnya.

Aq bkal brsh keep Ulquiorra in chara n qlo dy jd OOC, gomenasai minna^^

Met baca minna...

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title: I Hate Everything About You

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Ketika cinta mulai tumbuh dan kebencian menghancurkannya. Bisakah mereka bersatu?

Chap 2

**I Hate Everything About You**

"Jangan menangis." ujar Ulquiorra lembut

"Schiffer-kun?" Orihime masih menatap lurus ke arah wajah Ulquiorra dan berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

Menyadari tangannya berada di pipi Orihime, Ulquiorra cepat-cepat menurunkan tangannya dan membelakangi Orihime. Orihime juga menatap punggung Ulquiorra yang membelakanginya, wajahnya seketika menjadi sangat merah.

"Schiffer-kun?" panggil Orihime pelan dan Ulquiorrapun menoleh padanya. "Terimakasih."

Meski bingung tapi Ulquiorra berusaha senyum. Dia senang Orihime bisa tersenyum seperti biasa. Sekarang tak ada air mata kesedihan di wajah Orihime, yang ada hanyalah senyum yang sangat memikat. Lagi-lagi Ulquiorra merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat melihat senyum Orihime. Tapi dia berusaha menutupi hal itu.

"Sekarang kamu pulang." ujar Ulquiorra, lagi-lagi dengan nada datar

"Iya..." Orihime langsung berjalan meninggalkan Ulquiorra tapi Ulquiorra masih menatap punggungnya.

"Inoue Orihime." panggilnya dan tentu Orihime menoleh padanya. "Hari sudah malam. Mau kuantar pulang?"

Seperti mimpi bagi Orihime, Ulquiorra mau mengantarnya pulang. Akhirnya mereka berdua jalan. Tapi tak ada satupun yang berbicara diantara mereka. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Ul.. Ulquiorra." ujar Orihime pelan

"Ya?" Ulquiorra menoleh pada Orihime yang memanggilnya

"Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Nama ada untuk dipanggil kan? Kenapa tidak?"

Orihime tersenyum pada Ulquiorra, senyum yang lembut dan secerah matahari. Ulquiorra yang melihat senyum itu merasa wajahnya sedikit merah, jantungnya berdetak menjadi lebih cepat . Menyadari tingkah Ulquiorra yang aneh, Orihime menatapnya.

"Kenapa kamu menatapku?" tanya Ulquiorra datar

"Abis kamu tadi bertingkah aneh. Mungkin perasaanku saja ya? Hehehe.." jawab Orihime sambil menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya.

Lalu hening lagi.

Sepertinya Ulquiorra menyukai keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Orihime juga bingung apa lagi yang bisa dia bicarakan dengan Ulquiorra. Dia sudah kehilangan topik untuk dibicarakan. Tapi akhirnya sampailah di rumah Orihime.

"Ini rumahku." ujar Orihime

"Baiklah. Aku pulang." ujar Ulquiorra langsung

"Tidak mau minum dulu sebentar?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih." Ulquiorra berjalan meninggalkan rumah Orihime.

"Hari ini bisa bicara banyak dengannya." gumam Orihime senang

Hari ini hari minggu yang indah. Langit yang cerah, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi dari balik jendela kamar Orihime. Orihime hanya menatap ke arah luar rumahnya dan sesekali melihat ke arah langit biru yang indah.

"Indahnya." gumamnya senang

"Memang." ujar seseorang yang suaranya khas di telinga Orihime. Dan suara itu milik Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra. Kok kamu tahu-tahu disini?" tanya Orihime bingung sekaligus senang

"Aku ingin jalan sebentar saja dan melewati rumahmu." jawab Ulquiorra sedikit mengalihkan wajahnya dari Orihime. Orihime hanya tersenyum melihatnya dan mengajak Ulquiorra masuk ke rumahnya. Ulquiorrapun masuk ke rumah Orihime.

Orihime segera membuat teh untuknya dan setelah membawa teh Orihime duduk duduk di depan Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu kesini?" tanya Orihime tidak basa-basi,. Ulquiorra terdiam sebentar dan meminum tehnya. Orihime yang menunggu jadi makin tidak sabar dengan alasan kenapa Ulquiorra ke rumahnya.

"Entah." jawab Ulquiorra singkat tetap dengan nada datar dan dinginnya itu

Entah?

Jawaban itu seolah membuat perasaan Orihime hancur.

Bukan karena Ulquiorra mengkhawatirkannya.

Dia terlalu banyak berharap pada sosok dingin seperti Ulquiorra ini.

Keinginan yang mustahil.

"Mungkin aku kemari karena... khawatir padamu." Ulquiorra melanjutkan perkataannya tadi dengan lembut meski masih terasa dingin. Seketika Orihime kaget, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya kalau dia senang dengan jawaban Ulquiorra tadi. Jawaban yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Te... terima kasih." ujar Orihime sedikit tersipu-sipu.

Lalu suasana menjadi hening. Orihime dan Ulquiorra sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Entah kenapa angin siang hari ini terasa sangat sejuk, angin yang terasa sangat lembut itu. Orihime ingin terus seperti ini, merasakan sejuknya angin siang itu. Ulquiorra yang melihat Orihime dengan wajah yang begitu teduh merasakan lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Dia tidak tahu mengapa perasaan itu selalu muncul jika dia berada di dekat Orihime.

Suasana memang menjadi hening seperti tadi. Tidak ada seorangpun diantara mereka yang berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi. Benar-benar keheningan yang menyenangkan. Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra berdiri dan berjalan melewati Orihime. Orihime yang melihat itu langsung berdiri juga dan langsung memeluk Ulquiorra dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi.." ujar Orihime sambil mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya bisa diam dan kaget. Dia tidak menyangka Orihime akan memeluknya. Dan muncullah perasaan tadi tapi lebih menyesakkan dari yang tadi, seakan-akan jantungnya berdetak lebih dan lebih cepat. Sungguh Ulquiorra bingung dengan perasaan tadi, perasaan senang ketika melihat Orihime senang. Melihat wajah teduh Orihime tadi membuat hatinya terasa sangat tenang.

"Lepaskan aku, onna." ujar Ulquiorra dengan datar dan dingin tapi Orihime malah makin mempererat pelukannya pada Ulquiorra. Dan Ulquiorra berinisiatif melepaskan tangan Orihime dari tubuhnya. Melihat hal itu Orihime langsung diam dan sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Orihime pelan

"Kamu tahu... aku... membencimu.." jawab Ulquiorra dingin dan langsung berlalu dari rumah Orihime. Mendengar perkataan tadi Orihime hanya tertegun saja, seketika badannya terasa lemas dan dia tanpa dia sadari air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Ulquiorra..." gumam Orihime sambil terisak

Keesokan paginya keadaan seperti semula. Seolah-olah tidak ada kejadian apa-apa yang menimpa Orihime. Wajahnya ceria seperti biasa tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu isi hati Orihime. Iya, dia merasa sangat sedih karena kemarin Ulquiorra bilang dia membencinya. Atas dasar apa Ulquiorra membenci Orihime? Dia bingung. Dia ingin bertanya pada Ulquiorra tapi masih mencari waktu yang pas.

Setelah sekian waktu berlalu tiba juga waktu pulang sekolah. Ulquiorra berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah yang sudah sepi. Dan entah kenapa sosok Orihime ada di depan gerbang itu. Sama seperti hari-hari biasa jika mereka bertemu.

"Hai." sapa Orihime dengan suara pelan. Tapi Ulquiorra tidak menanggapi sapaan Orihime dan berjalan melewatinya. "Maaf ya.." Ulquiorra menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik arah untuk melihat Orihime. Wajah Orihime yang tadi pagi ceria sekarang terlihat muram, sangat muram.

"Onna..." bisik Ulquiorra

"Maaf. Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi Schiffer-kun. Gomenasai." Orihime berjalan melewati Ulquiorra dan meninggalkannya sendiri di gerbang sekolah. Sekilas tadi Ulquiorra melihat Orihime berlalu sambil menangis.

"Kenapa dia?" gumamnya pelan.

Ulquiorra merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan situasi tadi. Kata-kata Orihime terus terngiang di benaknya. Maaf dan tidak akan mengganggu lagi terlebih lagi tadi Orihime memanggil Ulquiorra tadi dengan Schiffer-kun. Panggilan yang sama seperti saat Orihime belum akrab dengannya. Ulquiorra merasa ada sesuatu yang sakit dalam dirinya. Entah kenapa dan terlintas juga rasa bersalah pada gadis berambut orange itu. Apalagi tadi dia melihat Orihime menangis. Rasa bersalah Ulquiorra menumpuk bercampur dengan rasa bingung dan berbagai macam hal lainnya.

"Kenapa denganku?"

Sedangkan Orihime..

Dia berlari sejauh mungkin, entah kemana asalkan jauh dari tempat yang bisa mengingatkan dia akan kenangan tentang Ulquiorra. Dan dia berlari menuju taman yang biasa dikunjunginya. Langsung saja air mata Orihime kembali membasahi pipinya. Dia merasa sangat sedih. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Ulquiorra mengatakan membencinya? Apakah Orihime melakukan hal salah pada Ulquiorra?

"Kenapa?" gumam Orihime pelan disela tangisnya "Kenapa Ulquiorra?"

Orihime masih saja menangis di taman itu. Di sana hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang berlalu lalang di sekitar taman itu. Untung mereka tidak melihat Orihime menangis, Orihime tidak sanggup menjawab jika ditanya kenapa menangis. Seolah-olah mulutnya terkunci untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"I hate you..." gumam Orihime disela tangisnya

To Be Continued

Selesai chap 2..

Apakah ceritanya aneh?

Please review..

Chap 3 mgkn bakal trlht jelas kebencian mrk br2 msng2..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chap 3 akhirnya update, cpt juga y?^^

Maybe minna-san agk bingung dgn prsaan ulqui di chap 2.

Tw2 blng benci aja ma hime. Itu juga cz memang hrs bgt crtnya^^

Di chap ini trlht sdkt prmsuhan diantr mrk, tp ada alasannya.

Alasannya... di bag. akhir

Sx agy arigato bwt review dr senpai-tachi

Ok tanpa buang2 wkt langsung aja ya?

Met baca...

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title: I Hate Everything About You

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Ketika cinta mulai tumbuh dan kebencian menghancurkannya. Bisakah mereka bersatu?

Chap 3

**I Hate Everything About You**

**

* * *

**

"I hate you..." gumam Orihime disela tangisnya

Itulah kata-kata yang Orihime ucapkan dalam tangisnya. Dia merasa sangat kecewa karena Ulquiorra, cowok yang perlahan-lahan dia sukai itu mengatakan benci padanya.

Apa salah Orihime hingga Ulquiorra membencinya?

Apa salah Orihime bersikap baik dan manis padanya?

Orihime tidak tahu jawabannya. Tapi seiring mengingat perkataan Ulquiorra tadi, Orihime jadi membenci Ulquiorra.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup cerah. Orihime berjalan menuju sekolahnya seperti biasa. Di kelas suasana juga mulai ramai, Keigo yang sedang heboh-hebohnya bicara dengan Mizuiro, Ichigo yang sedang ribut dengan Rukia, Sado yang hanya terdiam melihat mereka, Ishida yang sibuk baca buku sambil sesekali membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan Tatsuki langsung menghampiri Orihime yang tertegun di depan pintu kelas.

"Pagi Orihime." sapa Tatsuki ramah

"Pagi Tatsuki-chan." balas Orihime ramah dan langsung berjalan menuju bangkunya. Dia hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan matanya tertuju pada sosok pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang duduk dua kursi di depannya, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Raut wajah Orihime tidak seperti biasa yang selalu terlihat ceria terhadap siapapun, sekarang melihat sosok pemuda itu Orihime langsung keluar dari kelasnya.

"Eh Orihime.." panggil Tatsuki. "Kamu mau kemana?"

Tapi Orihime tidak menanggapi perkataan Tatsuki dan tetap saja berjalan keluar kelas. Sedangkan Ulquiorra, sumber masalah sikap Orihime yang berubah drastis hanya diam saja dan matanya terpaku melihat pemandangan di luar. Tatsuki memandang Orihime dan Ulquiorra bergantian.

"Hmm.. Ada masalah ya?" pikirnya

* * *

Orihime terus saja berjalan hingga dia sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Mata abu-abunya hanya memandang ke atas langit biru yang cerah ini, pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana. Dia masih teringat kata-kata Ulquiorra yang mengatakan dia benci padanya.

"Schiffer-kun.." desis Orihime. Tanpa dia sadari sebutir air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Buru-buru Orihime mengusap matanya yang akan menangis itu, tapi tetap saja akhirnya air mata mengalir dari wajah Orihime. Hatinya sungguh tersayat. Hatinya meringis mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra waktu itu. Serasa jika ada sesuatu yang bisa menghentikan detak jantung Orihime saat itu juga.

Kring...

Bel bunyi masuk sudah bunyi, Orihime segera menghapus air matanya itu dan berlari menuju kelasnya sebelum terlambat.

* * *

Akhirnya waktu pulang sekolah tiba, semua murid langsung bergegas pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Ichigo dan Rukia yang sudah berpamitan pulang dahulu pada Orihime disusul Keigo, Mizuiro, Sado dan Ishida. Tatsuki sudah bergegas menuju tempat latihan klub karatenya. Dan tinggallah Orihime sendiri di kelas yang masih sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya. Tidak bisa dibilang sendiri karena masih ada sosok pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu. Dia juga sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

Orihime memandang sekilas pemuda itu dengan tatapan sinis dan juga sedih. Sedih karena sakit hati mendengar Ulquiorra bilang benci padanya dan sinis karena sikap Ulquiorra yang terlalu cuek padanya apalagi atas kata-katanya waktu itu. Setiap perasaan yang Orihime rasakan dia merasa sedikit pilu. Dia merasa rindu akan pemuda itu. Tapi, itu baru satu hari. Orihime merasa dirinya itu berlebihan jika dia merindukan Ulquiorra padahal baru satu hari mereka "bermusuhan".

Musuhan?

Memangnya mereka sahabat?

Orihime memikirkan kata-kata itu sambil duduk sebentar di bangkunya. Dia serasa enggan berjalan untuk keluar kelas. Ulquiorra menengok kebelakang, melihat sosok Orihime yang duduk di bangkunya sambil berpikir keras. Ulquiorra tidak tahu Orihime memikirkan hal apa sampai seserius itu dan tiba-tiba Ulquiorra sudah berdiri di hadapan Orihime.

"Onna.." bisik Ulquiorra pada Orihime. Orihime tidak menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra, dia masih saja diam dan terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Onna.." panggil Ulquiorra dengan suara sedikit keras dan masih tidak mendapat respon dari Orihime

"Inoue Orihime!" kali ini suara Ulquiorra cukup terdengar di seluruh ruangan kelas itu. Orihime yang tadi sedang asyik berpikir itu memandang wajah Ulquiorra. Tatapan wajah Orihime sekarang belum pernah Ulquiorra bayangkan sekalipun dan dia juga tidak tahu apa Orihime yang selalu ceria bisa berwajah sangat jutek pada Ulquiorra seperti sekarang.

"Apa?" tanya Orihime dengan nada malas. Sungguh Ulquiorra belum pernah melihat sikap Orihime yang seperti ini. Melihat Ulquiorra yang diam dan tidak bicara apa-apa Orihime langsung berjalan pergi. "Tidak ada perlu kan?" desisnya tanpa menatap wajah Ulquiorra dan sudah berlalu meninggalakn Ulquiorra sendiri di kelas.

Ulquiorra tidak habis pikir sikap Orihime, gadis yang mulai menyita perhatiannya itu bisa berubah 180 derajat begitu. Sikap Orihime yang ramah, lembut, senyum secerah matahari itu bisa berubah menjadi Orihime yang jutek dan memandang Ulquiorra dengan sinis.

"Mungkin ada baiknya kau memang membenciku..." gumam Ulquiorra pelan

* * *

Hari ini Ulquiorra datang ke sekolah lebih siang, sehingga begitu dia masuk kelas dia melihat Orihime sudah dibangkunya. Orihime memandang keluar jendela, wajahnya terlihat sangat sendu. Ulquiorra yang berjalan menuju bangkunya melewati bangku Orihime, dia melihat sekelas wajah Orihime yang muram. Sama seperti saat Orihime mengatakan tidak akan menganggu dia lagi.

Sakit..

Hati Ulquiorra terasa sakit.

Dia tidak ingin melihat Orihime sedih dan terluka karenanya. Dia tidak ingin senyum yang dulu Orihime perlihatkan padanya langsung pudar karenanya. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin Orihime membencinya tapi apa boleh buat. Dia sudah berkata begitu dan tindakan masa lalu juga sudah menjelaskan walau semua orang tidak mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa kamu berdiri disitu saja?" tanya Orihime pada Ulquiorra meski wajahnya enggan menatap wajah Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra melirik kearah Orihime. Tatapan yang sendu itu, tetap masih terlukiskan di wajahnya. Ulquiorra tidak menjawab pertanyaan Orihime dan segera berjalan menuju bangkunya. Begitu Ulquiorra sudah duduk dibangkunya, Orihime langsung berjalan keluar kelas.

"Orihime mau..." belum sempat Tatsuki menyelesaikan kalimatnya sosok Orihime sudah tidak terlihat lagi di kelas. "Lagi-lagi seperti ini." batin Tatsuki dan dia melihat perbedaan kali ini. Ulquiorra juga keluar kelas. Mungkin dia akan menyusul Orihime.

"Schiffer-san." panggil Tatsuki dan Ulquiorrapun menoleh ke arahnya

"Ada apa?" tanya Ulquiorra datar dan dingin

"Kalau kamu mau menyusul Orihime dia selalu ada di taman belakang. Kamu cari saja dia disana." jawab Tatsuki ramah. Dia ingin masalah apapun yang menimpa Orihime dan Ulquiorra bisa terselesaikan.

"Baiklah." Ulquiorra bergegas menuju taman belakang sekolah, seperti kata Tatsuki

Ternyata benar...

Ulquiorra melihat Orihime berada di taman belakang. Orihime duduk di dekat sebuah pohon sambil membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Tanpa basa-basi Ulquiorra langsung menghampiri Orihime dan sekarang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Onna." panggil Ulquiorra dan Orihime masih tetap saja seperti tadi

"Hei onna.." Ulquiorra mulai duduk di depan Orihime, menunggu gadis berambut panjang orange itu menatapanya

"Kamu mendengarkan aku kan?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan dingin. Orihime sedikit mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra langsung kaget, wajah Orihime sekarang penuh dengan air mata. Muncul perasaan bersalah di hati Ulquiorra. Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra langsung memeluk Orihime.

"Maaf." ujar Ulquiorra. Orihime tidak membalas perkataan Ulquiorra, tapi yang jelas Orihime masih menangis

"Kenapa?" tanya Orihime disela tangisnya

Ulquiorra hanya diam saja dan malah mempererat pelukannya pada Orihime. Orihime merasakan wajahanya sedikit memerah dan jantungnya juga berdetak lebih cepat. Ternyata sekeras apapun usaha Orihime untuk membenci Ulquiorra tetap saja hatinya mencintai pemuda berkulit putih pucat ini. Orihime membiarkan Ulquiorra terus memeluknya sampai dia merasa puas.

Tidak lama Ulquiorra melepas pelukannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Orihime. Orihime langsung bangun.

"Kamu mau pergi?" tanya Orihime kencang cukup membuat Ulquiorra menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Ulquiorra berbalik dan melihat wajah Orihime yang terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Ulquiorra pada Orihime. Orihime berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan mencari kata-kata yang tepat agar Ulquiorra mau menjawab pertanyaannya selama ini.

"Kenapa kamu bilang benci padaku? Apa salah kalau aku bersikap baik padamu selama ini? Kamu mau aku memusuhimu selamanya?" tanya Orihime tanpa jeda sedikitpun pada kata-katanya. Ulquiorra menatap wajah Orihime dengan tatapan datar tapi seketika langsung berubah menjadi sedih.

Sedih?

Orihime tidak pernah melihat Ulquiorra merasa sedih. Karena selama ini ekspresi Ulquiorra terlihat selalu datar dan dingin. Melihat hal itu Orihime menjadi makin penasaran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Orihime lagi

"Orang sepertiku... lebih baik... kamu benci saja.." jawab Ulquiorra pelan

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus membencimu?"

"Aku tidak pantas... Inoue Orihime..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak pantas... mendapat perasaan lebih selain benci apalagi darimu..." Ulquiorra sedikit mengatur nafasnya yang makin lama makin tersendat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Orihime juga makin penasaran, dia berjalan mendekati Ulquiorra dan sekarang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa Schiffer... eh Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra memandang wajah Orihime yang sekarang berada di depannya. Sungguh terlihat cantik dan manis. Ulquiorra merasa sikap Orihime padanya terlalu baik selama ini. Dia merasa sedikit banyak bersalah. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Orihime. Orihime hanya heran melihat tingkah Ulquiorra yang berbeda 180 derajat tersebut.

"Apakah kalau kau mau jujur... susah?" tanya Orihime lagi sambil menggengam tangan Ulquiorra

"Eh?" Ulquiorra tidak mengerti perkataan Orihime.

"Apa kamu kalau... mau jujur... harus berpikir keras?"

Ulquiorra terdiam saja mendengar perkataan Orihime. Tiba-tiba Orihime langsung memeluk Ulquiorra dengan erat. Ulquiorra tidak melawan atau ingin melepas pelukan itu, sama seperti dia yang memeluk Orihime. Hanya terdiam membiarkan Orihime memeluknya.

Ulquiorra tidak tahan lagi.

Perasaan bersalah yang dulu sudah dipendamnya sekarang muncul lagi.

Tapi dibalik perasaan itu dia merasa sedikit senang.

Senang karena mengetahui dirinya bisa dekat lagi dengan Orihime sedikit demi sedikit. Walau hal yang akan disampaikannya ini akan membuat Orihime membencinya. Tidak apa Ulquiorra rela. Ulquiorra melepaskan tangan Orihime yang tadi memeluknya erat dan berjalan sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Orihime.

"Kenapa?" tanya Orihime

"Aku bilang... aku pantas dibenci.. Karena aku..." kata-kata Ulquiorra kembali tersendat, dia merasa sangat tidak tega jika harus membicarakannya. Perasaan bersalahnya muncul semakin lama semakin kuat. Sikap Ulquiorra yang seperti ini membuat Orihime semakin penasaran apa yang akan disampaikannya.

"Apa?"

"Akulah... yang membunuh kakakmu."

To Be Continued

A/N: Sedikit ptnjk kenapa ulqui bilang benci ama hime terjawab tdk?

Makin lama chap kedpn akan mnjlskan hal tsbt, trtm chap 4 akn menjwb smuany.

Masa lalu Ulquiorra...

Anyway please review..^^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ternyta aq update kilat.. wkwk^^

Di chap 4 ini menjelaskan smua masa lalu Ulquiorra.

Skrng aq menggunakan Ulquiorra sebagai orng prtma. Jika OOC gomenasai, ide ini terlintas lngsng aja. wkwk^^

N arigato untk yg sdh review..^^

Ok d met baca minna..

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title: I Hate Everything About You

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Chap ini sdkt ada unsur bloody, OOC. Qalo tdk sk skip aja, tunggu chap slnjtny.

Chap 4

* * *

**I Hate Everything About You**

**

* * *

**

**Flashback On, Ulquiorra's POV**

**

* * *

**

Dingin...

Kasar...

Semua yang terlihat di mataku sekarang ini adalah perbuatan yang tidak bisa disebut baik. Sousuke Aizen, sahabat lama orangtuaku yang baik ini berubah drastis menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Pria berambut coklat ini secara membabi buta membunuh kedua orangtuaku. Aku ingin lari, aku tidak mau melihat pemandangan ini. Tapi, kakiku seolah tidak bisa digerakkan, tubuhku terasa lemas. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menatap pemandangan yang menyedihkan itu.

Kulihat Aizen menatapku, mata coklatnya bertemu dengan mata hijauku ini. Tapi dia seolah menganggap aku tidak ada dan kembali meneruskan perbuatan hina itu.

Kejam...

Jahat...

Semua itu terlukis dari apa yang dilakukan pria itu sekarang.

Kulihat dia sudah selesai membunuh ibuku.

"Ibu.." aku bergumam lirih, suaraku bahkan seperti tersendat. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Sekarang Aizen menuju ayahku. Dia memperlihatkan pisau yang tadi dia gunakan untuk membunuh ibuku.

"Ini darahnya." ujar Aizen dingin. "Kamu akan bernasib sama dengannya."

Belum sempat ayaku menjawab, kulihat Aizen sudah menikam dada ayahku dengan satu kali tusukan, bukan tepat di bagian jantung jadi nyawa ayahku masih selamat. Aku sangat shock melihatnya, lalu Aizen menusuk bagian perut dan membuat sayatan panjang di lengan ayahku. Aku sungguh tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Aizen sepertinya ingin membuat ayahku merasakan penderitaan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tidak bisa merasakannya. Dia bermain-main dengan membuat banyak sayatan di sekitar tubuh ayahku. Ayahku hanya bisa meringis kesakitan tiap kali Aizen menambah sayatan di tubuhnya. Darah juga terus mengalir dari tubuh ayahku.

"Akhhh..."

Aku mendengar jeritan ayah. Aku merasa badanku sudah gemetaran seluruhnya. Kepalaku pusing, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku merasa aku ini tidak berguna, aku membiarkan pria hina itu melakukan aksinya. Terus dan menerus. Jeritan ayahku terdengar sangat memilukan, entah apa yang Aizen rasakan. Sepertinya dia menikmatinya.

"Teruskan..." ujar Aizen seraya menancapkan pisau itu di paha ayahku

"AAAAKHHH!" jeritan ayah makin keras dan aku tahu jeritan itu bisa terdengar di seluruh rumah ini. Sayangnya rumah kami ini agak terpencil, mungkin tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya.

Kulihat badan ayahku terkulai lemas di lantai. Darahnya bercampur dengan darah ibuku yang sudah tewas. Bisa kulihat lantai sekeliling Aizen telah berubah warna menjadi merah. Bau darah yang menyebar di seluruh penjuru ruangan ini membuatku mual. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, kurasakan air mata sudah membasahi pipiku. Terus saja mengalir bagaikan air terjun yang tidak akan berhenti mengalir.

"Kamu tahu... Kalau kamu menghalangiku." Aizen bicara di dekat tubuh ayahku yang terkulai lemas. "Ini akibatnya.."

Kulihat kondisi ayahku sangat menyedihkan. Atau dirikulah yang lebih menyedihkan. Di saat kulihat ayahku seperti itu aku tidak bisa menolongnya. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari anak berusia 6 tahun sepertiku ini?

Merepotkan?

Jadi akan orang yang dibunuh di depan ayahku?

Sepertinya pertanyaan yang kedua itu akan terasa benar. Melihat Aizen yang bertingkah layaknya orang pshyco jelas-jelas berbahaya bagiku jika aku mendekatinya. Dia bisa saja langsung membunuhku tanpa belas kasihan. Membunuh anak kecil pasti hal yang mudah baginya.

Aku bisa merasakan air mataku mengalir makin deras seiring Aizen akan menusukkan pisau tepat di jantung ayahku.

"TIDAK!" jeritku. Tapi Aizen sudah terlanjur menikam jantung ayahku dan darah mengalir lebih banyak, hingga membanjiri seluruh lantai. Refleks aku langsung berdiri, dengan sisa tenagaku aku ingin lari.

Lari?

Lari kemana?

Pertanyaan itu terus terlintas di benakku. Kemana aku harus lari? Kakiku terasa sangat lemas karena melihat seseorang membunuh secara langsung di depan mataku. Badanku gemetaran seluruhnya. Aku benar-benar di ujung tanduk. Kulihat dia menghapus darah yang berada di tangannya dengan handuk kecil yang dia bawa. Meski darah itu hilang tetap saja buktinya dia membunuh orangtuaku ada di tangannya yang kotor itu.

Aizen berjalan mendekatiku sambil membawa pisau yang tadi dia gunakan untuk membunuh kedua orangtuaku. Dia membuatku terpojok di tembok dekat pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya dingin. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku sendiri, kata-kataku benar-benar tidak bisa keluar. Aku merasa sangat tidak berdaya. "Ini. Darah orangtuamu." Aizen menunjukkan pisau yang dia gunakan tadi untuk membunuh orangtuaku. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku, tidak berani melihat benda itu. Kurasakan air mataku mengalir lagi. Tapi aku juga merasakan ada tangan yang menghapus air mataku dengan lembut.

Kubuka perlahan mataku dan ternyata Aizen sedang menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mataku. Sentuhannya terasa lembut dan hangat, tapi mengingat tindakannya tadi aku langsung menipis tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" aku berusaha terlihat galak di depannya. Sungguh aku muak melihat orang yang hina ini. Seakan-akan dia memiliki dua kepribadian, yang satu hangat dan lembut dan satunya lagi sangat kejam dan kasar. Aizen menatapku dengan sedikit tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya dia menyeringai padaku.

"Kamu tidak ingin bernasib seperti kedua orangtuamu kan?"

Aku hanya terdiam, aku tidak bisa menjawab perkataan orang ini. Dia itu bagaikan memegang kendali akan apa yang akan aku lakukan dan ucapkan.

"Ikutlah denganku." ujarnya sambil memberikan uluran tangannya padaku

"Kemana?" tanyaku datar

"Ke tempat yang jauh dari sini." jawabnya. "Kulihat kamu tidak kuat melihat hal ini bukan?"

Pria ini seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. Dia tahu aku tidak kuat melihat kondisi kedua orangtuaku yang mengenaskan seperti itu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dia menggengam tanganku dan membawaku ke dalam mobilnya.

* * *

Kami sampai di sebuah rumah. Entah ini rumah atau bukan tapi gedungnya besar sekali. Bahkan kami untuk masuk ke dalamnya saja masih harus naik mobil hingga benar-benar berhenti di pintu depan rumah itu.

"Silahkan Ulquiorra." ujar Aizen yang membantuku turun dari mobil dan membawaku ke dalam rumahnya. "Selamat datang di istanaku ini."

Benar katanya, istana.

Terlalu hebat jika gedung sebesar dan seluas ini disebut rumah. Dari saat kami memasuki gedung ini, pelayan-pelayan banyak yang menyambut kedatangan Aizen, aku hanya berjalan pelan di belakangnya.

"Selamat datang Aizen-sama." ujar salah satu pelayan itu

"Antarkan anak ini, Ulquiorra ke kamar yang berada di lantai 2. Aku ada di ruanganku." ujar Aizen pada pelayan itu. Kemudian pelayan itu mengantarku ke kamarku. Kamar yang cukup besar jika hanya ada aku sendiri di kamar ini. Desain kamar yang bernuansa Eropa terlihat sekali disini, sungguh indah. Aku langsung menuju kasur besar dan duduk di atasnya.

"Luas sekali kamar ini." pikirku sambil terus menerawang pada kamarku ini. "Apa yang aku pikirkan, kedua orangtuaku tewas di tangannya dan aku malah menikmati ini?" aku terus merasa bersalah atas kematian kedua orangtuaku dan hanya bisa meringkuk di atas kasur sambil menangisi diriku yang lemah.

* * *

**Di ruangan Aizen**

Aizen duduk di kursi yang berada di tengah dan ada sekitar 4 orang yang duduk di sebelah kanan atau kiri Aizen. Yang duduknya paling dekat dengan Aizen disebelah kiri seorang pria berambut perak dengan senyum seperti rubah, sebelah kanannya seorang pria berkulit gelap dan berkacamata dengan rambut biru gelap yang panjang. Lalu disebelah pria berambut perak itu ada pemuda yang terlihat sangat tinggi dengan rambutnya yang hitam dan senyum yang mengerikan. Dan disebelah pria berkulit gelap itu seorang pria berambut biru langit dengan gaya yang cuek.

"Kalian sudah datang." ujar Aizen. "Yang lain mana?"

"Entahlah Aizen-sama." ujar pria berambut perak itu. "Kita saja sudah cukup."

"Cepatlah Aizen-sama." ujar pria berambut biru langit itu. "Hal penting apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Aizen menatap anak buahnya dengan tatapan senang dan dengan sedikit seringai yang terlihat di wajahnya. "Aku berhasil membungkam mulut orang yang mengetahui tentang kita."

"Oh... Berita yang bagus." ujar pria berambut perak itu dengan senyum rubahnya. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak membiarkan kami yang membunuhnya?"

"Jangan. Itu tidak akan seru." ujar Aizen santai. "Lagipula aku membawa anaknya kemari."

"Anak?" ujar keempat pria itu hampir bersamaan dan hanya dibalas senyum oleh Aizen. Aizen menyuruh pelayannya untuk menjemput Ulquiorra yang berada di kamar. Sembari menunggu kedatangan pelayang itu dengan Ulquiorra. Mereka berlima asyik ngobrol.

* * *

**Di kamar Ulquiorra**

Tok tok tok...

Aku mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk dan terlihat seorang pelayan memasuki kamarku.

"Ulquiorra-sama. Anda dipanggil oleh Aizen-sama." ujar pelayan itu. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya dan hanya menatap pelayan itu dengan tatapan kosong. "Saya mohon. Sekarang."

Mau tidak mau aku menuruti perkataan pelayan itu dan mengikutinya sampai ke sebuah ruangan. Kulihat Aizen sedang berkumpul dengan keempat pria yang menurutku aura mereka mengerikan.

"Jadi ini anak yang kau maksud Aizen-sama?" ujar pria yang paling tinggi

"Benar sekali." ujar Aizen. "Kemarilah Ulquiora." mau tidak mau aku menghampiri pria itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Masih kecil tapi tatapannya dingin sekali." ujar pria berambut perak

"Sudahlah itu bukan masalah besar kan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau membawanya kemari?" tanya pria yang berkulit gelap dan memakai kacamata

"Aku ingin memberitahu kalian anak ini akan sangat berguna." jawab Aizen

"Oh.." dan keempat pria itu ber"oh" ria

"Kalian berempat boleh pulang." ujar Aizen dan keempat pria itu langsung meninggalkan ruangan ini. Tinggallah aku dan Aizen saja. Kulihat Aizen tersenyum saja melihatku yang sekarang sedang kebingungan apa yang akan terjadi

"Ulquiorra. Mulai hari ini kamu menjadi anak angkatku." ujarnya tanpa ragu. Aku langsung kaget, bahkan hampir saja aku jatuh dari kursi saking kagetnya.

"A... anak... angkat?" tanyaku terbata-bata padanya

"Iya. Hmm.. margaku tidak cocok kalau digabungkan dengan namamu ya?" ujarnya santai. "Kamu tetap sebagai Ulquiorra Schiffer saja."

Aku merasa sangat kesal, marah, benci semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Aku terlalu membenci pria ini. Pria yang menjadi ayah angkatku, pria yang membunuh kedua orangtua kandungku. Aku merasa tidak berdaya terhadapnya.

"Kamu akan melakukan apapun perintahku. Dan panggil aku Otou-san."

* * *

Akhirnya kuketahui bahwa Aizen ini seorang mafia besar. Pantas saja dia membunuh orang-orang yang mengetahui rahasianya. Entah darimana kedua orangtuaku mengetahuinya hingga mereka harus tewas di tangan Aizen. Aizen memberikan semua kebutuhanku bahkan lebih dari apa yang pernah orangtuaku berikan padaku, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa merasa senang. Hingga suatu hari...

"Ulquiorra. Aku ingin kamu membunuh." ujarnya santai

"APA?" aku kaget dan tidak percaya padanya. Aku disuruh membunuh? Pria ini memang sudah benar-benar gila.

"Kamu ingin bebas kan?" tanyanya. Pertanyaannya itu mengundang rasa penasaranku

Bebas?

Tentu aku ingin bebas dari pria ini. Jadi aku menerima perintahnya untuk membunuh seseorang.

"Aku ingin kamu membunuh Inoue Sora. Pria ini dia mengetahui rahasiaku sebagai mafia. Aku ingin kamu menghabisinya. Kalau kau bisa menghabisinya aku akan melepasmu." ujarnya panjang lebar. "Pria ini berciri berambut hitam, mata hitam dan selalu memakai baju yang formal. Dia selalu bersama dengan adiknya. Kuharap kamu bisa membunuhnya hari ini juga."

"Hari ini?" tanyaku heran

"Iya. Aku akan menemanimu ke tempat dimana Inoue Sora selalu disana. Dan kamu tinggal menghabisinya."

* * *

Aizen membawaku ke sebuah taman, taman yang ada air mancurnya di tengahnya. Aizen meninggalkanku dan dia berjalan menuju sebrang taman itu. Dan kulihat sosok Inoue Sora, dia terlihat seperti sedang berpikir atau mungkin menunggu seseorang, aku tidak tahu. Aku juga sudah punya rencana bagaimana akan membunuhnya. Aku menghampirinya dan mengambil dompetnya, layaknya pencopet. Dia menyadarinya dan berusaha mengejarku.

"Tunggu!" seru Inoue Sora. Aku yang berada di depannya hanya berusaha lari lebih kencang ,meski akhirnya aku tertangkap olehnya. Dia menggengam tanganku dan menatapku dalam.

"Kenapa kamu mencuri?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Tanpa basa-basi aku mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang aku sembunyikan di bajuku. Aku berusaha mendekatkan pisau itu pada wajahnya, tapi tatapannya yang lembut itu membuatku gemetaran. Aku tidak mungkin membunuh orang, apalagi orang sebaik dia. Kurasakan dia memegang lenganku dan aku hanya terdiam saja.

"Tidak baik anak seperti kamu membawa pisau seperti ini." ujarnya lembut sambil membuang pisau itu dari tanganku. Aku hanya menatap Inoue Sora dengan tatapan heran, pria ini bisa bersikap baik padaku yang sudah mencuri dan akan membunuhnya.

Aku merasa tidak berdaya, kakiku gemetaran.

"Akh.." kata-kataku tersendat saat dia menatapku dengan lembut. Karena sudah lama aku tidak merasakan tatapan seperti itu. Inoue Sora, dia malah makin mendekatiku. "Ja... jangan..." ujarku sedikit ketakutan.

Takut?

Iya aku takut. Tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa aku takut. Badanku seolah-olah ingin menjauhi darinya. Kumohon, aku tidak ingin diriku makin bersalah karena gagal membunuhmu.

"Adik kecil.." panggilnya padaku. Tapi aku tetap saja berjalan mundur, aku tidak melihat berada dimana yang penting berusaha menghindari pria ini. Kulihat dia malah semakin mendekatiku.

"Jangan!" teriakku padanya.

"Awas!" teriaknya. Aku lihat dia berlari ke arahku, entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir. Dan baru kusadari ada sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kencang dan sudah berada hampir dekat denganku. Aku pasrah saja dan memejamkan mataku. Aku yakin akan mati saat ini juga.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang yang mendorong tubuhku hingga aku berada di trotoar. Kulihat orang itu, Inoue Sora. Wajah teduhnya sudah berlumuran darah akibat bertabrakan dengan mobil.

"Ma.. maaf. Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya pengemudi mobil itu pada Inoue Sora

Kulihat Inoue Sora hanya tersenyum saja dan dia tersenyum padaku yang berada di trotoar. Senyum yang penuh kelegaan. Aku merasa makin bersalah, karena aku membunuhnya.

Tunggu, membunuhnya?

Bukankah itu tugasku dari Aizen?

Aku merasa bimbang saat ini, antara senang dan sedih.

Senang karena aku berhasil menjalankan perintahnya dan sedih karena orang sebaik dia harus mati karena aku.

Kulihat banyak orang-orang berkumpul di tempat Inoue Sora tertabrak dan datanglah sebuah ambulans. Kulihat juga ada seorang gadis kecil berambut orange yang sedang menangis di dekat tubuh Inoue Sora.

"Oni-chan.. Hiks.. hiks.." anak kecil berambut orange itu hanya bisa menangis. Aku tidak ingin merasa tambah bersalah jadi aku meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa ada yang tahu. Aku segera menuju tempat Aizen menungguku. Kulihat dia sedang bersandar pada sebuah pohon sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Aku perlahan mendekatinya.

"Aizen.. eh Otou-san." ujarku sedikit gemetar. Aizen kemudian menatapku dengan raut wajah yang bisa kubilang sangat tidak baik, alias menyeringai padaku

"Iya? Tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya dengan dingin. Aku menunduk berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Otou-san, aku tidak membunuhnya."

Wajah Aizen terlihat sedikit kesal atas ucapanku. "Lalu?" tanyanya. Dan akupun meneruskan ucapanku.

"Dia kecelakaan. Tapi akhirnya dia tewas."

Plak!

Pipiku terasa sakit. Aku melihat ke arahnya sambil memegang pipiku yang tadi dia tampar. Dia memperlihatkan seringainya. Persis saat akan membunuh ayahku. Tubuhku langsung gemetaran, mulutku serasa terkunci untuk melawannya.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku bilang bunuh, bukan membuat dia tewas kecelakaan."

"Tapi kan Otou-san.."

"Kamu tahu aku mengangkatmu jadi anakku karena kulihat kamu pasti bisa sepertiku."

Sepertinya?

Menjadi dirinya yang bagaikan sampah itu?

Suka membunuh orang seenaknya, suka memaki orang seenaknya.

Aku tidak ingin seperti itu.

"Tapi kamu mengecewakanku Ulquiorra." ujarnya dengan datar dan dingin. Aku hanya diam saja dan tidak bisa melawan semua perkataannya.

Dia menarik paksa lenganku, aku hanya meringis kesakitan dalam hati. Rasanya ingin menangis diperlakukan seenaknya begini.

"Kamu ikut aku!" Aizen berkata dengan dingin sambil menarik lenganku

"Ke... kenapa?" tanyaku heran. "Bukankah kamu bilang kalau aku membunuh Inoue Sora aku akan bebas?"

"Iya. Kalau kamu membunuhnya dengan tanganmu. Bukan menyebabkan dia tewas kecelakaan."

Aizen menarik lenganku makin kasar dan memaksaku naik mobil dengannya. Aku hanya bisa menuruti tindakan yang dia lakukan padaku.

"Kamu tidak akan kemana-mana Ulquiorra Schiffer." ujarnya dingin sambil menyentuh pipiku. "Tidak akan pernah."

Aku hanya terdiam saja, atau mungkin menangis dalam hati. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan menyuruh sopir untuk segera menjalankan mobil ini dan membawaku ke istananya atau sekarang aku akan menyebutnya penjara abadiku. Dia akan mengurungku selamanya di sana dan memperlakukanku seenaknya. Aku yang tidak punya tujuan dan keluarga tidak mungkin bisa lepas dari ikatan pria ini. Aku merasa pria ini sudah merantai seluruh hidupku hingga hidupku seolah berada di genggamannya.

**Flashback Off.**

To Be Continued

A/N: Wah chap 4 ini kykny ulqui OOC ya?

Aizen jg jd trlht psycho pdhl dy gak gt..

Aq bkin kyk gni biar pas ama crtq..^^

Jd gomen qlo ada yg krng suka...

Chap 5 bkal normal gy tdk ada POV dan kmbl ke adegan ulqui membrthu hime yg sbnrnya.

Qalo ada yg mw ksh sran ato gmna bz, asal jgn flame atas chap ini..

Ok?

Hehe...

Anyway please review...^^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hy minna...

Aq kmbl dgn chap 5. Apakh updatenya agk lm?

Gomen cz lbrn "nista" ini aq jd trkna wb, sdkt bad mood jg-.-

Tp bkan berarti tdk update, aq brsha semaksimal mgkn..^^

Gomen kalau krng bgs crtnya.

Ywdh met baca minna n arigato untk yg dah review..^^

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title: I Hate Everything About You

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Chap 5

**I Hate Everything About You**

**

* * *

**

"Akulah... yang membunuh kakakmu."

Orihime hanya terdiam, berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang tadi diucapkan Ulquiorra. Untuk saat ini keheninganlah yang menemani mereka berdua. Suasana pagi hari yang sedikit cerah ini memberikan kesan pada diri mereka masing-masing, bahwa percakapan ini akan menjadi hal yang tidak terduga. Orihime menghela nafas dan Ulquiorra hanya terdiam saja.

"Membunuh?" tanya Orihime dengan suara pelan. Ulquiorra mengangguk pelan. Orihime masih tidak percaya akan kata-kata Ulquiorra. Semuanya terlihat berbeda dari yang dia bayangkan selama ini. "Oni-chan tewas karena kecelakaan."

Ulquiorra hanya terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Orihime. Dia tidak ingin melihat raut wajah Orihime yang sedih, walau mungkin hal itu yang akan terlihat.

"Kamu... tidak mungkin..." gumam Orihime sambil sedikit terisak. Airmata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya sedikit demi sedikit. "Oni-chan... tidak mungkin... dibunuh olehmu..."

"Itu kenyataan onna." ujar Ulquiorra datar

"Kamu bohong!"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?"

Orihime kembali terdiam, wajahnya makin terlihat sedih. Dia merasa apa yang Ulquiorra katakan tadi hanyalah sebuah lelucon.

Lelucon?

Apa Ulquiorra orang yang tega membuat lelucon seperti itu?

Apalagi pada orang seperti Orihime.

Orihime menundukkan wajahnya hingga wajahnya tertutup poni. Bisa terdengar suara tangisan Orihime dari balik wajahnya itu.

Ulquiorra hanya merasa iba melihat Orihime yang shock dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. 'Maaf Orihime.' batin Ulquiorra sambil menatap Orihime. Orihime tetap tidak menaikkan wajahnya dan masih saja tertunduk. Seolah-olah dia sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menolak kenyataan itu, kenyataan yang dibicarakan Ulquiorra.

Kring...

Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi. Ulquiorra berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Orihime. Tapi dia sempat berhenti untuk melihat kondisi Orihime.

"Onna. Ayo ke kelas." ujar Ulquiorra datar tapi tidak mendapat jawaban dari Orihime. Orihime masih saja tertunduk dan tidak mau melangkah sedikitpun dari tempat dia berdiri.

"Onna..." panggil Ulquiorra

"Kamu duluan saja." ujar Orihime dengan suara yang sedikit serak, mungkin karena dari tadi dia menahan tangisannya dan membuat suaranya terdengar sedikit berbeda.

Mau tidak mau Ulquiorra berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Orihime sendiri di taman belakang sekolah. Ulquiorra melihat sekilas angin pagi ini menerpa rambut orange Orihime yang membuat rambut itu tertiup dengan indah, tapi Orihime tidak merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin.

"Maaf." gumam Ulquiorra

* * *

Pelajaranpun dimulai. Semua murid nampak sibuk memperhatikan pelajaran. Kursi Orihime juga masih terlihat kosong dan tidak tampak kalau Orihime akan kembali ke kelas. Ulquiorra hanya menghela nafasnya mengetahui Orihime belum juga kembali dari taman belakang. Tatsuki juga heran kenapa Orihime membolos pelajaran, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Pasti ada sesuatu." gumam Tatsuki

* * *

Orihime masih saja terdiam di taman belakang sekolah. Dia tidak ingin kembali ke kelas karena pasti akan dihujani pertanyaan mengapa dia tidak ikut pelajaran dan sebagainya. Orihimepun duduk di dekat pohon taman itu, dia membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya dan masih saja menangis. Mungkin matanya akan sembab karena dia hanya menangis saja daritadi.

"Bohong... Ulquiorra bohong..." gumam Orihime disela tangisnya. Dia menatap pohon taman itu dengan perasaan iba. Wajahnya memang terlihat kacau, mata yang sedikit sembab, rambut orangenya yang sedikit berantakan dan mungkin saja seragamnya basah karena airmatanya.

"Ulquiorra bohong..."

Satu hari ini Orihime habiskan di taman belakang sekolah, dia tidak ada niat kembali ke kelas. Hingga haripun menjelang sore, Orihime masih saja sendiri di taman belakang dan masih juga menangis. Seolah-olah air matanya tidak akan habis dan memang tangisan Orihime tak kunjung berhenti.

"Orihime." panggil seseorang hingga membuat Orihime menoleh padanya. Dia mengira yang memanggilnya Ulquiorra, tapi ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah.

"Tatsuki-chan?" ujar Orihime pelan

"Orihime kenapa kamu tidak ke kelas?" tanya Tatsuki yang sekarang sudah berada di hadapan Orihime dan memberikannya tas sekolahnya. Orihime hanya diam dan menerima tasnya yang dibawa Tatsuki, Orihime sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dari Tatsuki. Tatsuki makin bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini, tidak biasanya dia tidak mau menceritakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kamu ada masalah dengan Schiffer-san ya?" tanya Tatsuki lagi dan kali ini Orihime bereaksi, Orihime menatap wajah Tatsuki dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." ujar Orihime lirih

Tatsuki hanya menghela nafas dan dia menepuk pundak Orihime. "Kalau kamu tidak mau cerita tidak apa. Tapi kembalilah jadi Orihime yang dulu. Kamu janji?" tanyanya dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Orihime

"Hmm..." Orihime hanya menanggapi dengan singkat dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingya pada Tatsuki hingga jari kelingking mereka saling bertemu. "Aku janji."

Meski Tatsuki tahu Orihime tidak ingin terlihat sedih di hadapannya dan ditutupi dengan senyuman. Walau senyum yang dipaksakan seperti biasa. Tapi Tatsuki hanya bisa percaya akan sahabatnya ini.

"Kamu mau pulang bareng tidak?" tanya Tatsuki

"Kamu duluan saja Tatsuki-chan." jawab Orihime sambil menerawang ke langit yang mulai terlihat berwarna orange seperti warna rambutnya. "Aku masih mau disini."

"Baiklah." Tatsuki berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Orihime. "Hati-hati."

Orihime mengangguk pelan dan Tatsuki makin jauh meninggalkan Orihime. Orihime hanya melambaikan tangannya pelan dan sosok Tatsuki perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Dan lagi-lagi Orihime sendiri di taman sekolah. Dia memegang erat tas sekolahnya dan tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Mungkin aku akan pulang." gumam Orihime sambil merapikan seragamnya

"Kamu mau pulang?" tanya seseorang. Kali ini Orihime yakin kalau orang itu adalah orang yang dia pikirkan sejak tadi pagi

"Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime bingung akan kehadiran Ulquiorra. Mungkin dia merasa senang karena Ulquiorra kembali untuk melihatnya

Tapi keheningan lagi-lagi mendera mereka. Hanya angin sore saja yang berhembus menemani keheningan mereka. Mungkin suara angin akan terdengar saking sunyinya suasana diantara mereka. Orihime mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bicara dengan Ulquiorra.

"Apa... kata-katamu tadi pagi benar?" tanya Orihime memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Mata Ulquiorra terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Orihime, dia terlihat sedang memikirkan jawaban yang pas agar Orihime mengerti dan sedikit berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan bersalahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ulquiorra datar

"Aku yakin kamu bohong!"

Ulquiorra makin merasa bersalah. 'Bagus gadis ini malah mengataimu tukang bohong.' batin Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra menatap wajah Orihime. Mata abu-abu Orihime bertemu dengan mata hijau milik Ulquiorra. Bisa terlihat mata abu-abu itu memancarkan sedikit kekecewaan yang mendalam. Orihime berjalan perlahan mendekati Ulquiorra dan memeluknya.

"Kamu bohong kan Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime sambil merebahkan wajahnya pada punggung Ulquiorra

"Aku..." Ulquiorra merasa segan melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Aku percaya kamu tidak mungkin seperti itu. Karena Oni-chan tewas kecelakaan."

"Kamu tidak mengerti."

"Aku tahu."

"Kamu tidak tahu."

Orihime makin mempererat pelukannya pada Ulquiorra dan Ulquiorra hanya bisa diam saja. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti lagi perasaan gadis ini, gadis yang perlahan dia sayangi.

"Aku membunuhnya." ujar Ulquiorra

"Tidak." sangkal Orihime

"Kenapa kamu keras kepala onna?" sekarang Ulquiorra melepaskan diri dari pelukan Orihime dan memegang kedua bahunya

"Karena aku... mencintaimu.."

Deg!

Jantung Ulquiorra berdetak sangat cepat. Dia merasa jadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa bahagia karena apa yang dia lakukan terhadap kakak Orihime, kakak yang paling disayanginya.

"Kamu bohong." kali ini Ulquiorra yang menyangkal perkataan Orihime dan berjalan sedikit menjauhi dari Orihime

"Aku tidak bohong. I love everything about you."

"I hate everything about you."

Orihime merasa sedikit tertekan. Ulquiorra bilang dia membenci semua hal dari Orihime. Dia merasa air mata akan mengalir dari matanya, tapi buru-buru dia hapus air matanya itu dan berjalan mendekati Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa?" tanya Orihime. "Kenapa kamu membenci semua tentangku?"

"Kamu tahu aku tidak pantas." jawab Ulquiorra

"Aku percaya kamu Ulquiorra."

"Kamu tidak tahu aku memang membunuhnya."

Oke, Orihime cukup keras kepala hingga Ulquiorra kadang pusing jika berhadapan dengannya. Dia merasa Orihime bisa membuatnya terpojok dan mau tidak mau Ulquiorra mengakui hal itu.

"Onna." ujar Ulquiorra pelan. "Kamu bisa bilang aku tidak membunuh Inoue Sora, tapi itu kenyataan. Kenapa kamu tidak mau terima?"

"Sudah aku bilang, aku percaya padamu." ujar Orihime sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Ulquiorra menyukainya, senyum yang secerah matahari.

"Aku memang tidak membunuhnya. Setidaknya aku ada niat membunuhnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Perintah."

"Perintah siapa?"

Ulquiorra hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Orihime. Dia ingin Orihime cepat atau lambat mengetahui yang sebenarnya tapi dia takut pada ayah angkatnya, Sousuke Aizen. Selama 10 tahun terakhir ini Aizen menyiksanya terus-menerus, bukan secara fisik memang tapi secara mental.

Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Aizen untuk membunuh, karena dia seorang mafia yang ahli dan tidak ada polisi yang mengetahuinya. Sudah banyak orang yang Ulquiorra sayangi yang jadi korban kekejaman Aizen. Iya, siksaan bagi Ulquiorra selama ini adalah menyaksikan kematian orang yang dia sayangi agar Ulquiorra tidak lari dari Aizen. Kejam memang, tapi itulah kenyataan yang terjadi pada Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra mengetahui tidak mungkin dia menyayangi seseorang jika orang itu akan dibunuh oleh Aizen. Dan dia tidak ingin Orihime menjadi korban juga. Dia rela hanya memendam perasaannya itu sendiri tanpa Orihime harus mengetahuinya. Tanpa basa-basi Ulquiorra berjalan mendekati Orihime dan memeluknya erat.

"Ul.. Ulquiorra?" Orihime sedikit terbata-bata mengucapkan nama Ulquiorra karena dia gugup Ulquiorra memeluknya. Padahal mereka berdua sering berpelukan, tapi kali ini jantung Orihime serasa mau copot saking gugupnya. Mungkin wajahnya sudah sempurna memerah semuanya. Dan tanpa terasa langit juga mulai gelap dan bintang-bintang muncul di langit.

"Sudah malam ternyata." Ulquiorra melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri di hadapan Orihime. "Pulanglah."

"Kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Orihime

"Kumohon Orihime. Pulang."

Mata hijau Ulquiorra terlihat yakin akan ucapannya dan mau tidak mau Orihime berjalan pulang sendiri. Dia buru-buru meninggalkan Ulquiorra sendiri, membiarkan Ulquiorra dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'I love everything about you.'

Kata-kata Orihime terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Dan dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya, menutupi wajahnya yang tersenyum. Dia tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang melihat senyumnya. Dia benar-benar ingin memiliki Orihime, mencintai dan melindunginya dengan seluruh jiwa raga. Mungkin hal itu tidak bisa menembus kesalahannya.

'Aku percaya padamu.'

Kata-kata Orihime terdengar lagi. Seolah-olah pikirannya sudah dikuasai oleh kata-kata gadis berambut orange itu.

"Benarkah kamu percaya padaku?" gumam Ulquiorra sambil menerawang ke arah langit malam

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya tidak asing

To Be Continued

A/N: Selesai juga nie chap 5.

Trnyata aq bz lanjutin walau bad moodq msh merajarela-.-

Ywdh don't care ma mslhq, yg pntng minna-san mw review bwt chap 5 nie..

Onegai..^^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hy akhirny update chap 6..^^

Gomen qlo updatenya lama..

Arigato bwt yg dah review sprt biasa.

Ok met baca minna

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title: I Hate Everything About You

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Chap 6

**I Hate Everything About You**

**

* * *

**

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya tidak asing bagi Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra segera menoleh ke belakangnya dan terlihatnya sosok seorang pria dengan rambut coklat, bermata coklat dan dia memakai baju putih dan celana jeans. Wajahnya bisa dibilang tampan karena memang dia masih muda.

"Otou-san?" tanya Ulquiorra datar. "Kenapa kamu ada disini?" Ulquiorra menatap Aizen dengan tatapan yang dingin seperti biasa. Tapi Aizen hanya menyeringai saja melihat tatapan Ulquiorra dan berjalan mendekatinya hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh aku menemui anakku ini?" tanya Aizen dengan senyum liciknya. Membuat Ulquiorra jadi sedikit merasa takut

"Pasti ada sesuatu. Kamu mau menyuruhku lagi?"

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak -tidak." Aizen langsung memeluk Ulquiorra dengan erat, Ulquiorra mendorong tubuh Aizen yang memeluknya hingga akhirnya pelukan tersebut terlepas

"Jangan sentuh aku!" ujar Ulquiorra galak

"Kamu masih tidak biasa ya?" tanya Aizen dengan nada menyindir. "Padahal sudah 10 tahun jadi anakku."

"Aku tidak pernah mengakui orangtua seperti dirimu."

Plak!

Aizen menampar pipi kanan Ulquiorra cukup keras. Hingga bisa terlihat warna merah di pipi kanannya yang putih pucat itu. Aizen makin tersenyum dengan liciknya dan Ulquiorra hanya bisa memandang Aizen dengan tatapan benci.

"Kamu tahu kan?" ujar Aizen pelan. "Kalau kamu melawanku bagaimana nasibmu."

Ulquiorra hanya terdiam dan tidak menatap wajah Aizen. Dia sungguh muak jika harus melihat wajah Aizen. Wajah yang hanya selalu menginginkan kekuasaan dengan cara apapun, wajah yang selalu ingin menyiksa orang lain. Sungguh jika Ulquiorra mau dia ingin sekali membunuh Aizen, tapi dia tidak punya alasan yang kuat. Suasana juga semakin sunyi, tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara.

"Gadis tadi." suara Aizen memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua dan Ulquiorra melirik sosok Aizen. "Manis juga ya?"

Ulquiorra merasa kesal. Entah kenapa dia kesal. Dia tidak mau ada yang bilang Orihime manis selain dirinya. Dia merasa Aizen tidak berhak bicara begitu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan datar dan dingin

"Gadis itu menyukaimu ya?"

Ulquiorra kembali terdiam. Mulutnya terkunci untuk menyangkal pertanyaan Aizen itu, dia ingin bicara tapi mulutnya seakan-akan terkunci. Dia memang tahu kalau Orihime menyukainya. Jika Orihime tahu yang sebenarnya Ulquiorra juga menyukainya hanya saja tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" akhirnya bisa juga Ulquiorra sedikit menyangkal perkataan Aizen dan berjalan meninggalkan Aizen sendiri. Sedangkan Aizen, dia hanya menyeringai melihat sosok Ulquiorra yang perlahan meninggalkannya.

* * *

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah, matahari bersinar dengan terang dan langit terlihat biru. Orihime sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan sedang bersiap-siap menuju sekolah. Setelah selesai persiapannya dia langsung berangkat menuju sekolah. Sebenarnya dia masih penasaran akan perkataan Ulquiorra kemarin.

'Aku memang tidak membunuhnya. Setidaknya aku ada niat membunuhnya.'

Perkataan Ulquiorra terlintas di pikirannya. Orihime sibuk memikirkan hal itu sepanjang perjalannya.

"Ini merupakan perintah.'

Orihime masih berusaha berpikir kenapa Ulquiorra mau diperintah untuk membunuh seseorang. Dia yakin Ulquiorra bukanlah pembunuh, kenyataannya kakak Or ihime hanya kecelakaan. Walau Ulquiorra sudah menjelaskan tetap saja tidak terlihat jelas dan hal itu membuatnya sangat penasaran.

Orihime terus saja berjalan dan sampailah dia di kelas. Tapi karena saking penasarannya dengan perkataan Ulquiorra kemarin, Orihime tidak membalas salam selamat pagi ketika Rukia dan Hinamori menyapanya. Orihime langsung duduk di bangkunya dan menompang wajahnya dengan tangannya, matanya mungkin terlihat fokus pada anak-anak yang baru datang tapi pikirannya kemana-mana.

"Kenapa ya Inoue-san?" tanya Hinamori khawatir

"Entahlah." jawab Rukia sambil mengangkat bahunya

"Pagi semua!" Ichigo datang dan menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya. Yang lain membalas salamnnya kecuali Orihime. Tetap saja Orihime melamun seperti itu. Ichigo heran atas sikap Orihime dan ingin bertanya tapi dilarang oleh Hinamori. Tatsuki juga sama, dia melihat ada yang aneh dengan Orihime dan menghampirinya.

"Orihime kamu kenapa?" tanya Tatsuki yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Orihime. Tapi Orihime tidak menjawab dan terus saja melamun. 'Masalahnya belum selesai ya?' batin Tatsuki sambil melirik ke arah pintu kelas mereka dimana terlihat sosok Ulquiorra memasuki kelas.

Ulquiorra masuk ke kelas dan dia berada di samping bangku Orihime. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama dan tidak merubah posisi mereka masing-masing. Ulquiorra berdiri di samping kursi Orihime dan Orihime tetap melamun. Akhirnya Ulquiorra menuju bangkunya dan duduk. Dia tidak ingin Orihime terlalu memikirkan perkataannya kemarin. Tapi tetap saja Orihime terus memikirkannya.

* * *

Hari sudah sore, akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran hari ini dan semua murid bergegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Orihime terdiam di bangkunya meski teman-temannya sudah pulang. Tatsuki tidak berada di sampingnya karena ada urusan sebentar di klubnya. Seisi kelas sudah kosong dan tinggallah Orihime sendiri di dalam kelas.

Langit juga mulai sedikit kemerahan, tanda bahwa sebentar lagi malam akan menjelang. Tinggal menunggu matahari terbenam saja. Mata abu-abu Orihime hanya memandang keluar jendela, dia melihat sosok Ulquiorra yang berjalan keluar gerbang seorang diri dan tidak ada teman-teman yang lain karena sekolah sudah kosong.

Orihime hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sosok Ulquiorra. Dia memang benar menyukai bahkan mencintai semua yang ada pada Ulquiorra. Rambutnya, suaranya, tatapan matanya, sikapnya semuanya terlihat baik di mata Orihime. Tapi mata Orihime sedikit terbelalak melihat Ulquiorra menuju sebuah mobil limousine hitam. Tampak seseorang membukakan pintu mobil itu untuk Ulquiorra dan dia masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera meninggalkan sekolah.

"Kenapa Ulquiorra dijemput limousine ya?" gumam Orihime yang tetap memandang dari arah jendela. "Pasti dia bukan orang biasa."

* * *

Sedangkan Ulquiorra yang sudah berada di dalam mobil hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya karena Aizen menjemputnya. Tidak seperti biasa dia mau meluangkan waktunya untuk menjemput Ulquiorra, biasanya dia selalu mengadakan rapat dengan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa menjemputku Otou-san?" tanya Ulquiorra datar

"Tidak boleh ya?" tanya Aizen lagi dan dia tersenyum tipis

Ulquiorra hanya berusaha menahan amarahnya karena dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap ayah angkatnya ini.

"Aku tidak melihat gadis itu." ujar Aizen tiba-tiba

"Gadis?" gumam Ulquiorra. "Inoue Orihime?"

"Hmm... Jadi nama gadis yang kemarin Inoue Orihime ya?" terlihat sekali kalau wajah Aizen sangat menyeramkan, dia menyeringai mendengar ucapan Ulquiorra. Sedangkan Ulquiorra, dia ingin mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena memberi tahu nama Orihime pada Aizen. Ulquiorra melirik ke arah Aizen, wajah Aizen sekarang terlihat... senang.

Senang?

Senang karena apa?

Ulquiorra terus berpikir dan dia menemukan alasannya.

Iya, Orihime. Dia yakin kalau Aizen akan melakukan sesuatu pada Orihime, apalagi tadi ekspresinya saat mendengar nama "Inoue Orihime". Dia menyeringai. Ulquiorra tahu kalau Aizen masih mengingat Inoue Sora, orang yang sempat membahayakan identitasnya sebagai mafia. Aizen hanya tersenyum licik, dan Ulquiorra berusaha menghindari berpikir kemungkinan yang buruk.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, seperti biasa Orihime bersiap menuju sekolahnya. Dia ingin segera bertemu Ulquiorra untuk menanyakan hal yang dia lihat kemarin. Dia ingin memastikannya secara langsung pada Ulquiorra. Dan Orihime langsung berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Tapi selama perjalanannya Orihime merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya khawatir. Dia merasa kalau dirinya diikuti seseorang dan dia menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang mengikutinya, semua orang berjalan tanpa menimbulkan gerakan yang mencurigakan.

"Apa perasaanku saja ya?" gumam Orihime yang masih melihat sekelilingnya. Dan Orihime kembali meneruskan perjalannya menuju sekolah. Lagi-lagi dia merasa diawasi. Orihime cepat menoleh ke belakang dan seperti tadi tidak ada seseorang.

"Huh... Aku terlalu berlebihan." ujar Orihime sedikit menyesal dan dia menoleh ke depan. Di depannya terlihat sosok berpakaian hitam dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan saputangan.

"Hmm... humm..." Orihime berusaha memberontak, tapi apa daya matanya terasa sangat berat dan dia pingsan. Sosok berpakaian hitam tadi menompang tubuh Orihime dan segera membawanya ke dalam mobil berwarna coklat dan menaruh tubuh lemas Orihime di bagasi mobil.

"Dapat juga..." ujar seseorang yang berada di bangku depan mobil itu sambil menyeringai

To Be Continued

A/N: Akhrny selesai juga nie chap.

Tlng reviewny ya?

Agr aq smgt lnjtinnya…

Please review minna..^^


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Minna akhrnya aq update gy..^^

Arigato bwt tmn2 yg dah review sprt biasa.

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title: I Hate Everything About You

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Chap 7

* * *

**I Hate Everything About You**

**

* * *

**

"Dapat juga…" ujar seseorang yang berada di bangku depan mobil itu sambil menyeringai. Mata coklatnya menyiratkan tanda kemenangan. Lalu pemuda yang berpakaian serba hitam itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan siap untuk membawa penumpang di mobil itu pergi dari tempat ini.

Pemuda itu membuka masker hitam yang tadi dia pakai hingga tampaklah rambut biru langitnya itu. Orang yang berada di sampingnya masih menyeringai.

"Kerja bagus, Grimmjow." ujar orang itu

"Iya, Aizen-sama." jawab Grimmjow sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena masker tadi, wajahnya terlihat agak malas.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Aizen yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Grimmjow

"Kenapa harus aku yang melakukan tugas ini?" tanya Grimmjow. "Memangnya yang lain kenapa? Merepotkan."

"Aku tidak percaya kalau mereka, aku lebih percaya dirimu untuk menjalankan tugas ini." jawab Aizen

"Hn.." Grimmjow malas beradu argumen lagi dengan Aizen, karena memang mau tidak mau dia menerima tugas ini. Jika diserahkan pada yang lain, tentu akan berjalan lama. Grimmjow menyalakan mobil dan langsung mengarahkannya menuju sebuah tempat yang jauh dari arah SMA Karakura.

Tidak butuh waktu lama mereka telah sampai di sebuah tempat, atau gudang lebih tepatnya. Aizen langsung keluar dari mobil dan segera menuju gudang itu, sedangkan Grimmjow, dia membuka bagasi mobil itu dan membawa Orihime yang masih dalam keadaan pingsan. Grimmjow langsung menyusul Aizen yang telah masuk dalam gudang itu.

Di gudang itu tampak tiga orang pria yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Seorang pria yang memiliki senyum rubah, pria yang paling tinggi dan pria yang memakai kacamata. Dan Aizen berada di dekat mereka. Grimmjow menurunkan Orihime agak kasar tapi Orihime tetap tidak bangun, tentu karena efek dari obat bius itu masih bekerja.

"Ara, kasar sekali perlakuanmu padanya Grimmjow-kun." ujar pria yang memiliki senyum rubah itu, sekarang senyum rubahnya itu muncul melihat perlakuan Grimmjow

Grimmjow terdiam tidak membalas perkataan pria itu, tapi dari tatapan matanya terlihat jelas kalau Grimmjow tidak menyukai perkataan pria itu dan ingin menghajarnya. Pria itu makin menyeringai dengan senyum khasnya. Aizenpun langsung menengahi mereka.

"Sudah, sudah. Tidak ada untungnya bertengkar sesama teman, Grimmjow dan kamu juga Gin." ujar Aizen yang menoleh bergantian pada Grimmjow dan pria yang dipanggilnya Gin

"Baiklah, Aizen-sama." ujar Gin

"Cih." gerutu Grimmjow

Kedua pria yang berdiri di belakang mereka itu hanya terdiam juga, tapi salah satu dari mereka menghampiri Orihime yang masih pingsan.

"Ini korban selanjutnya, Aizen-sama?" tanya pria yang paling tinggi itu. "Dia manis juga."

"Jangan kamu apa-apakan dulu, Nnoitora." ujar Aizen yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan pria yang bernama Nnoitora

"Baiklah." Nnoitora menjauhi Orihime dan berdiri di samping pria yang dari tadi hanya menatap mereka, Tousen

"Grimmjow, tolong kamu bawa bangku kemari." ujar Aizen. Grimmjowpun langsung mencari bangku yang memang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Grimmjow langsung membawa bangku itu pada Aizen. Tahu maksud Aizen, Grimmjow menaruh Orihime di bangku itu dan mengikat badannya dengan tali. "Terima lasih, Grimmjow."

"Sama-sama." Grimmjow langsung menuju tempat teman-temannya berkumpul

"Kita akan menunggu gadis ini membuka matanya." ujar Aizen dengan seringainya. Yang lain hanya menatapnya saja.

* * *

Sedangkan di SMA Karakura yang sudah memasuki jam istirahat siang itu, semua murid menuju kantin. Berbeda dengan Ulquiorra, dia menuju atap sekolah untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Orihime tidak masuk sekolah. Tumben.." gumam Ulquiorra sambil tetap meneruskan langkahnya ke atap sekolah. Begitu membuka pintu atap sekolah, Ulquiorra melihat sosok Tatsuki yang sudah berada disana terlebih dahulu. "Kamu?" ujar Ulquiorra pada Tatsuki

"Kenapa Schiffer-san?" tanya Tatsuki. "Memangnya tidak boleha ku kesini?"

"Tidak ada yang melarangmu." jawab Ulquiorra dingin

Lalu mereka berduapun terdiam, membiarkan keheningan yang menemani mereka. Angin siang hari yang sedikit menenangkan itu mengenai wajah mereka, menimbulkan ketenangan walau pikiran mereka kemana-mana.

"Kamu merasa aneh tidak Orihime tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?" tanya Tatsuki. Ulquiorra terbelalak, ternyata bukan hanya dia saja yang merasa aneh Orihime tidak masuk. Melihat ekpresi Ulquiorra, Tatsuki tahu kalau Ulquiorra juga berpikir sama dengannya.

"Mungkin dia sakit?" ujar Ulquiorra asal

"Tidak!" ujar Tatsuki yakin

"Kenapa?"

"Kemarin Orihime sehat-sehat saja."

Mereka berduapun kembali terdiam. Pikiran mereka berdua entah melayang kemana, tapi satu hal yang pasti mereka sama-sama memikirkan kondisi Orihime.

"Schiffer-san." panggil Tatsuki

"Iya?" Ulquiorra menoleh ke arah Tatsuki, wajah Tatsuki terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, tampak sangat cemas

"Aku takut hal buruk terjadi pada Orihime."

"Hal buruk?"

"Iya. Dari tadi aku merasakan firasat yang buruk. Maukah kamu berjanji kalau Orihime akan baik-baik saja?"

Ulquiorra terdiam, mata hijaunya menatap langit yang tampak cerah. Tatsuki menunggu jawaban dari Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Ulquiorra datar

"Aku yakin kamu bisa menolongnya." jawab Tatsuki. "Aku takut kalau memang hal buruk terjadi padanya."

"Baiklah, Arisawa."

* * *

Dan waktu pulang sekolahpun tiba, semua murid bergegas menuju rumahnya. Ulquiorra hanya berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah sambil melamun, pikirannya tidak tenang karena memikirkan Orihime. Saat sampai di gerbang tampak sebuah limousine milik Aizen yang sudah menunggu, Ulquiorra masuk ke dalam limousine itu dan mereka menuju rumah.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah. Sang sopir membuka pintu untuk Ulquiorra, dan Ulquiorra berjalan ke dalam rumahnya.

"Selamat datang, Ulquiorra-sama." ujar seorang pelayan perempuan berambut hijau bergelombang

"Hn." ujar Ulquiorra datar. Matanya melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, biasanya kalau dia sudah datang Aizen juga menyambutnya tapi sekarang tidak. "Mana Otou-san, Nel?" tanya Ulquiorra pada pelayannya yang bernama Nel

"Eh? Saya tidak tahu." ujar Nel pelan. "Tadi pagi saya lihat Aizen-sama pergi dengan Grimmjow, entah kemana."

"Oh begitu." gumam Ulquiorra dan dia langsung menuju kamarnya.

Di kamarpun pikiran Ulquiorra tidak bisa lepas dari Orihime, dia khawatir dimana dan apa yang terjadi pada Orihime. 'Orihime.' batin Ulquiorra sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

* * *

Orihime akhirnya membuka matanya, dia merasa aneh karena seingatnya dia ingin berangkat ke sekolah. Bukan sekolah yang dia lihat tapi gudang tua. Orihime ingin berjalan, tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak. Dilihat ternyata badannya diikat di kursi. Orihime merasa panik dan dia kembali teringat pria berbaju hitam yang tadi pagi dia lihat.

"Hei!" ujar Orihime setengah berteriak. "Dimana ini?"

"Sabar gadis kecil, jangan teriak begitu." ujar Aizen yang berjalan mendekati Orihime. Orihime merasa sedikit takut akan Aizen, dia bisa meraskan kalau sekujur badannya hampir gemetar hanya dengan mendengar suara Aizen.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Orihime

"Nanti kamu tahu." jawab Aizen pelan, mata coklatnya menatap mata abu-abu Orihime. Grimmjow, Gin, Nnoitora dan Tousen hanya menatap mereka berdua sedikit jauh. Nnoitora yang menyeringai begitu juga dengan Gin, Tousen yang terlihat diam saja dan Grimmjow yang terlihat cuek. "Apa kata anakku ya, jika dia melihatmu sekarang?" ujar Aizen lagi

"Anak?" tanya Orihime pelan, Aizen mengangguk. Nnoitora dan Gin berusaha menahan tawa karena pertanyaan Orihime

"Kamu Inoue Orihime kan, adiknya Inoue Sora?" tanya Aizen

"Iya." jawab Orihime. "Kok tahu?"

Aizen hanya menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Orihime, begitu juga yang lain kecuali Grimmjow dan Tousen. Orihime tiba-tiba merasa takut. 'Apakah pria ini ada hubungannya dengan Oni-chan?' pikir Orihime. Melihat raut wajah Orihime yang ketakutan, Aizen mengelus pipi Orihime.

"Kenapa? Kamu takut?" tanya Aizen

Tapi Orihime tidak menjawab, dia berusaha mengatur jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Bukan karena menyukai perlakuan Aizen, tapi karena ketakutan mendengar suara Aizen. Bagi Orihime, Aizen itu seperti serigala yang siap menyerangnya kapan saja. Apalagi dia berada di tempat entah dimana dan dikelilingi orang yang tidak dikenal.

"Aizen-sama, tampaknya gadis itu memang ketakutan." ujar Nnoitora dengan seringainya

"Benarkah?" tanya Aizen tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari Orihime. Tangannya menelusuri pipi Orihime. "Dia makin manis jika ketakutan."

"Haha… Aizen-sama seperti biasa." ujar Gin dengan senyum rubahnya. "Kamu membuat takut banyak orang."

Aizen hanya terdiam dan menyeringai saja. Orihime merasa makin bertambah ketakutannya akan orang-orang ini. Dia berharap akan ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya. Langsung terlintas di benaknya tentang Ulquiorra. Dia menginginkan Ulquiorra tahu keberadaannya sekarang.

Grimmjow memandang kelakuan Aizen juga Nnoitora dan Gin yang dari tadi banyak bicara. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Grimmjow mengeluarkan hpnya dan mengetik sms.

_'Beritahu dia kalau orang yang dia cari ada di gudang dekat rumahnya._

_Send: Nel'_

* * *

Nel yang sehabis kedatangan Ulquiorra sibuk mengelap vas-vas antik koleksi Aizen sedikit terkejut karena ada sms yang masuk. Dilihatnya sms dari Grimmjow itu dan wajah Nel langsung berubah. Dia langsung menuju kamar Ulquiorra yang berada di lantai 2. Nel mengetuk pintu kamar Ulquiorra dengan tidak sabar, membuat Ulquiorra sedikit kesal.

"Ada apa Nel?" tanya Ulquiorra hampir marah

"Ulquiorra-sama, ada hal penting" ujar Nel to the point. Ulquiorra memandang Nel dengan tatapan penasaran. Tahu kalau Ulquiorra penasaran akan ucapannya ditunjukkannya sms dari Grimmjow itu pada Ulquiorra. "Bagaimana? Anda coba saja kesana."

"Grimmjow bersama Otou-san kan?" tanya Ulquiorra memastikan

"Iya." jawab Nel yakin

"Terima kasih, Nel." Ulquiorra langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya diikuti Nel sampai di dekat pintu saja. Nel hanya melihat sosok Ulquiorra yang sudah berlari keluar rumah untuk mencari Aizen.

"Semoga Anda menemukannya, Ulquiorra-sama." gumam Nel sambil mengetikkan sms

_'Aku sudah memberitahunya. Dia akan segera kesana._

_Send: Grimmjow'_

* * *

Nel hanya menghela nafas setelah sms itu terkirim, berharap Grimmjow akan mengetahuinya. Nel juga berdoa agar Ulquiorra baik-baik saja, dia tidak mau melihat Ulquiorra yang akan menderita lagi karena ulah Aizen.

"Ulquiorra-sama, hati-hati." gumam Nel.

Saat sedang terdiam, tiba-tiba ada sms masuk. Nel melihat sms itu dari Grimmjow yang membuatnya kaget.

_'Baguslah. Oh ya, gudangnya tempat dimana Aizen selalu menyimpan senjata, beritahu Ulquiorra. Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu._

_From: Grimmjow'_

* * *

Ulquiorra berlari mencari gudang, tapi setiap gudang yang dia masuki tidak ditemukannya sosok Aizen. Dia mencari di semua gudang yang ada dekat rumahnya, tentu saja gudang yang dia miliki cukup banyak mengingat Aizen memiliki banyak barang.

Ulquiorra terus berlari dan berlari, nafasnya terengah-engah. Dia tidak tahu harus mencari kemana lagi. Dia tidak bisa berpikir karena sudah terlalu capek berlari. Dia ingin secepatnya menemui Aizen.

"Dimana dia?" gumam Ulquiorra sambil matanya mengedarkan pandangannya pada tempat yang bisa dia lihat sekarang. Dia benar-benar kehabisan nafas tapi karena keinginannya untuk segera bertemu Aizen, Ulquiorra memaksakan diri untuk mencari Aizen.

Saat Ulquiorra akan mulai berlari sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah kai yang mendekatinya. Dilihatnya sosok itu, Nel.

"Nel ada apa?" tanya Ulquiorra. Nel yang baru sampai di hadapan Ulquiorra segera mengatur nafasnya

"Ul.. Ulquiorra-sama. Cari… cari Aizen-sama di gudang penyimpanan senjata." jawab Nel masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Mata Ulquiorra terbelalak, dia bingung akan Nel yang selalu tahu info lebih dulu

"Kenapa?"

"Grimmjow tadi sms."

"Oh begitu. Makasih Nel, aku berhutang padamu." Ulquiorra langsung meninggalkan Nel dan segera menuju gudang penyimpanan senjata. Nel hanya tersenyum saja melihat Ulquiorra.

* * *

Setelah mengirim sms itu Grimmjow kembali melihat Aizen, Nnoitora dan Gin yang berada di depan sana dekat dengan Orihime. Sedangkan Tousen tidak melakukan apa-apa sama sepertinya, tapi Grimmjow tetap waspada kalau Tousen akan melakukan sesuatu, karena dialah anak buah yang paling dipercaya Aizen selain dirinya.

"Inoue Orihime." ujar Aizen sambil menatap Orihime dengan menyeringai. "Kamu akan merasakan hal yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupmu karena mendekati anakku."

"A… apa?" tanya Orihime yang terhera-heran

Plak!

Aizen menampar pipi Orihime, tapi tidak terlalu kasar. Orihime sedikit merasa sakit karena tampara Aizen itu. Aizen menatap Orihime lekat-lekat.

"Kamu tadi dengar kata-kataku kan?" tanya Aizen. Dengan cepat Orihime langsung mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Hn, bagus." ujar Aizen

"Ara, gadis kecil makanya kamu harus fokus jika Aizen-sama bicara." ujar Gin

"Sayang sekali wajah cantikmu itu ditampar." tambah Nnoitora

"Kalian ini berisik sekali." ujar Grimmjow cuek

"Apa?" Nnoitora terpancing emosinya, baru saja dia akan menghampiri Grimmjow tapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh Aizen

"Sudahlah Nnoitora, Grimmjow." ujar Aizen. Nnoitora kembali ke tempat Aizen, sedangkan Grimmjow hanya diam saja. Dia berharap "orang" itu segera datang.

"Nah Inoue Orihime. " ujar Aizen sambil menatap wajah Orihime. Orihime hanya terdiam, tidak berani menatap wajah Aizen. "Kamu…"

"Otou-san!" teriak seseorang dari balik pintu gudang itu, membuat semua orang yang ada di dalamnya menoleh ke arahnya

A/N: Ok..

Gmn mnrt xan minna?

Please review..


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Chap 8 is coming…

Thx bwt tmn2 yg dah review sprt biasa.

Aq harap xan gak bsn ma crt ini..XD

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title: I Hate Everything About You

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Chap 8

* * *

**I Hate Everything About You**

**

* * *

**

"Otou-san!" teriak seseorang dari balik pintu gudang itu, membuat semua orang yang ada di dalamnya menoleh ke arahnya. Sosoknya yang berambut hitam, berkulit putih pucat yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya tampak di antara orang-orang itu.

"Ulquiorra!" ujar Orihime sedikit berteriak

"Orihime." gumam Ulquiorra yang melihat Orihime terikat di sebuah kursi dengan Aizen yang berada di hadapannya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan Otou-san?" tanya Ulquiorra pada Aizen.

Aizen hanya tersenyum tipis, mungkin senyuman yang mampu membuat Ulquiorra merasakan ngeri melihat senyum itu. Dia mengalihkan wajahnya pada Ulquiorra.

"Selamat datang anakku." ujar Aizen dengan suara baritonnya. "Kamu sudah pulang?"

"Jangan basa-basi Otou-san!" ujar Ulquiorra tegas. "Kenapa Orihime ada disini?"

Aizen mengeluarkan seringainya seperti biasa. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya mungkin akan ketakutan. Tapi Ulquiorra sudah kebal akan seringai ayah angkatnya itu, atau lebih tepatnya berusaha menahan diri. Aizen mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Orihime.

"Kenapa ya?" ujar Aizen licik

Tapi tanpa Aizen menjawabnya Ulquiorra sudah tahu apa tujuan Aizen. Tidak lain mungkin ingin menyakiti Orihime karena dia ada hubungannya dengan Inoue Sora, atau..

Begitu pikiran Ulquiorra sampai pada hal terakhir Ulquiorra buru-buru menepis pikirannya.

'Semoga tidak terjadi.' batinnya

Keheningan menghiasi gudang penyimpanan senjata itu, semua orang larut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Dan suara Orihimelah yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"A… Ano.." ujar Orihime yang serempak membuat semua orang yang ada dalam gudang itu menoleh padanya

"Ada apa, Inoue Orihime?" tanya Aizen

"Jadi Ulquiorra benar-benar anak Anda?" tanya Orihime. "Kenapa tidak mirip?"

Aizen kembali menyeringai sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. Dia menatap Orihime dengan perasaan geli atas pertanyaan Orihime tersebut.

"Hahaha… Tentu saja. Dia anak angkatku." ujar Aizen yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya dan kembali menatap Ulquiorra. "Anakku, gadis ini sudah tahu kalau kamu adalah anakku."

Ulquiorra menatap Aizen dengan datar dan dingin seperti biasa, tapi ada yang berbeda dari sorot mata hijau Ulquiorra. Sorot mata yang penuh dengan kebencian. Sorot mata yang mengisyaratkan betapa besarnya rasa benci Ulquiorra pada Aizen.

"Ulquiorra, karena kamu sudah melanggar kembali perjanjian kita. Kamu akan kena hukuman." ujar Aizen dengan seringainya dan berjalan menjauh dari Orihime. Sesaat Orihime merasa lega, tapi seketika wajahnya menjadi pucat saat melihat Aizen kembali mendekatinya dengan membawa sebuah pisau.

"A… Apa?" gumam Orihime panik

"Kamu tahu kan Ulquiorra." gumam Aizen yang sudah berada tepat di hadapan Orihime dengan pisau di tangannya. Wajah Ulquiorra langsung panik, tapi dia berusaha tenang. Dia tahu sekali maksud Aizen, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Orang yang menyayangi Ulquiorra harus tewas di tangan Aizen. "Gadis ini akan bernasib sama dengan mereka yang akan merebutmu dariku."

Tanpa basa-basi Aizen langsung menusuk paha Orihime dengan pisau yang dia pegang itu hingga darah Orihime mengalir deras.

"AAKKH!" Orihime menjerit kesakitan. Wajahnya tampak sangat kesakitan.

"ORIHIME!" jerit Ulquiorra yang langsung berlari menuju arah Orihime, tapi ditahan oleh Gin dan Nnoitora. Mereka berdua menahan lengan Ulquiorra. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Sayangnya tidak bisa." ujar Nnoitora dengan seringainya

"Iya,Ulquiorra-kun. Nikmati saja." tambah Gin

Ulquiorra merasa kesal karena dia tidak bisa menolong Orihime yang perlahan disakiti oleh Aizen, ayah angkatnya. Ulquiorra tidak tega jika harus melihat Orihime terluka karenanya, karena dia ingin melindungi Orihime. Gin dan Nnoitora juga mengunci lengan Ulquiorra dengan kencang dan Ulquiorra akui dia sulit bergerak.

Sedangkan Aizen, dia kembali menyeringai melihat darah segar Orihime yang mengalir keluar. Tampaknya Aizen memang ingin bermain-main hingga Aizen kembali menusuk paha Orihime, kali ini lebih dalam dan juga menyayat kedua lengan Orihime.

"AAAAKKH!" Orihime menjerit makin tidak karuan saat Aizen menghujaninya dengan beberapa tusukan yang cukup menyakitkan baginya. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Orihime, dia berusaha menahan sakit demi Ulquiorra. Sesaat Orihime melihat wajah Ulquiorra yang panik karena melihat dirinya.

"Orihime." bisik Ulquiorra

"Ul… Ulquiorra…" ujar Orihime dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. "I… love you, everything about you."

Seketika mata Ulquiorra membesar mendengar ucapan Orihime.

'I love you, everything about you'

Masih bisa diucapkannya kata-kata itu dari dirinya.

Ulquiorra merasa kalau Orihime sudah terluka karenanya dan dia tetap ridak pantas mendapatkan Orihime, walau dia ingin. 'Love you too, Orihime." gumam Ulquiorra dalam hati. Ingin sekali rasanya Ulquiorra memeluk Orihime untuk menenangkannya dan menyelamatkan Orihime dari siksaan Aizen.

"Kamu dengar anakku, dia bilang dia mencintaimu." ujar Aizen dengan seringainya yang langsung menusuk lengan Orihime.

"AKH!" mungkin suara Orihime bisa habis karena dari tadi dia berteriak terus. Orihime berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang dia rasa. Meski Aizen menyakitinya bertubi-tubi, tapi Orihime berusaha bertahan.

"Otou-san.." desis Ulquiorra

Untunglah pendengaran Aizen sangat tajam hingga bisa mendengar suara Ulquiorra yang sangat kecil. Aizen menghentikan tindakannya dan melihat ke arah wajah Ulquiorra yang berbeda dari yang tadi. Sama seperti Aizen yang sudah membunuh orang-orang yang Ulquiorra sayangi, wajah Ulquiorra tidak jauh berbeda saat melihat Aizen membunuh. Wajah yang menunjukkan kebencian yang teramat dalam.

"Kenapa Ulquiorra?" tanya Aizen dengan nada sok baiknya itu. "Otou-san tidak suka jika ada yang berani merebutmu dari Otou-san."

Ulquiorra hanya terdiam saja. Dia tahu Aizen memang suka sekali menyiksanya dengan mental seperti ini, selama 10 tahun terakhir Ulquiorra cukup sabar dalam menghadapi sikap Aizen.

"Lepaskan Orihime, Otou-san." pinta Ulquiorra

"Tidak akan." ujar Aizen yang kembali memberikan tusukan pada tubuh Orihime, kali ini di bagian perutnya. Darah kembali mengalir dari tubuh Orihime, membuat semua pakaiannya penuh dengan darah.

"AKH!" Orihime hanya bisa mengerang kecil karena suaranya tidak mampu dia keluarkan lagi. Pandangan matanya terasa sangat berat, kepalanya juga pusing. Tampaknya Orihime mulai kehabisan darah.

"ORIHIME!" jerit Ulquiorra yang melihat Orihime penuh dengan darah. Dia berusaha menarik diri dari Gin dan Nnoitora, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa lepas. Genggaman Gin dan Nnoitora terlalu kuat untuknya. Ulquiorra yang kesal tanpa segan-segan memberikan tendangan pada mereka berdua, tapi mereka berdua bisa menghindar dengan mudah.

Sebagai gantinya, karena kesal Nnoitora langsung mengenggam tangan Ulquiorra dengan kencang dan membanting tubuh Ulquiorra di lantai.

Buk!

Tubuh Ulquiorra terhempas di lantai gudang itu dan Ulquiorra merasa kalau badannya sakit semua. Ternyata Nnoitora membanting dirinya cukup keras hingga untuk bangun saja Ulquiorra tidak sanggup.

"Apa-apaan kamu?" ujar Nnoitora galak. "Meski kamu anak Aizen-sama, tapi kalau kelakuanmu begitu aku tidak segan-segan padamu."

Ulquiorra memandang Nnoitora tajam, dia ingin sekali bangkit dan membalas perbuatan Nnoitora. Tapi sayangnya badan Ulquiorra terasa sangat sakit. Mungkin ada beberapa tulangnya yang patah karena tindakan Nnoitora tadi. Ulquiorra hanya bisa berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya, dia melirik ke arah Orihime yang sudah bersimbah darah. Mata Ulquiorra benar-benar menyiratkan kebencian.

"Ara, Nnoitora. Kamu kasar sekali." ujar Gin dengan senyum rubahnya

"Biarkan saja!" ujar Nnoitora acuh

"Tapi kalau Aizen-sama tahu." gumam Gin. "Apalagi suara hempasan Ulquiorra-kun tadi pasti cukup terdengar oleh Aizen-sama."

"Selama Aizen-sama tidak melihatnya kita aman."

"Terserah kamu saja."

Nnoitora memasang senyum mengejeknya pada Ulquiorra dan Gin juga memasang senyum rubahnya. Sedangkan Grimmjow dan Tousen yang dari tadi hanya melihat tindakan kedua rekannya itu hanya diam saja.

"Menurutku mereka agak berlebihan ya, Grimmjow?" ujar Tousen yang meminta jawaban dari Grimmjow

"Iya. Mereka berdua memang terlalu sok." ujar Grimmjow cuek

"Apa Aizen-sama tahu? Karena dari tadi dia terlalu menikmati menyiksa gadis itu."

"Entahlah, mungkin saja."

Nnoitora memandang Ulquiorra yang berada di bawahnya dengan tatapan merendahkan, dan Nnoitora sedikit menendang wajah Ulquiorra. Hingga badan Ulquiorra sedikit terhempas.

"Apa-apaan tatapan matamu itu?" tanya Nnoitora. "Dari dulu sampai sekarang aku benci dengan tatapan matamu."

Ulquiorra hanya diam saja, dia tidak peduli dirinya akan kesakitan. Tapi yang dia pedulikan adalah Orihime. Orihime yang menjerit kesakitan, Orihime yang mengatakan kalau dirinya mencintai Ulquiorra, Orihime yang sabar. Ulquiorra berusaha seperti Orihime, sabar. Tapi jujur saja jika badannya tidak sakit dia ingin sekali menghajar Nnoitora hingga babak belur.

Tampaknya situasi mereka yang ramai itu terdengar oleh Aizen. Aizen yang tadi sedang menyiksa Orihime berjalan mendekati anak buahnya. Dia melihat Ulquiorra tergeletak di lantai gudang itu dengan wajah memerah, sedangkan Nnoitora dan Gin yang berada di dekat Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow juga Tousen yang hanya melihat hal itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Aizen

"Begini, Aizen-sama. Kami hanya ingin mencegah Ulquiorra-kun mendekati gadis itu." jawab Gin, sedangkan Nnoitora diam saja dan masih memandang kesal terhadap Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa Ulquiorra seperti ini, Nnoitora?" tanya Aizen pada Nnoitora. Yang bersangkutan membuang muka dari Ulquiorra dan Aizen dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dari mereka. "Kamu tidak mau jawab?"

Nnoitora tetap saja diam dan kembali memandang wajah Ulquiorra dengan tatapan merendahkan lagi. Tampaknya Nnoitora membenci sekali Ulquiorra. Tanpa Nnoitora sadari, Aizen sudah berada di hadapannya dan menendangnya hingga menabrak dinding gudang itu.

Tubuh tinggi Nnoitora itu membentur dinding gudang itu sangat keras. Aizen kembali mendekatinya dan menendang perutnya hingga darah keluar dari mulut Nnoitora. Badan Nnoitora terasa lemas dan dia tersungkur di hadapan Aizen.

"Ke… kenapa Aizen-sama?" tanya Nnoitora terbata-bata

"DASAR BODOH!" Aizen memaki Nnoitora dengan keras. "Jangan pernah menyakiti Ulquiorra secara fisik. Aku yang ayah angkatnya tidak pernah begitu. Apa-apaan kamu?"

Nnoitora hanya diam tidak menjawab ucapan Aizen. Aizen kembali menghajar Nnoitora dengan meninju pipinya.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun kamu menyakiti Ulquiorra. Hanya aku yang boleh menyakitinya." ujar Aizen sinis dan menghampiri Ulquiorra. Mata hijau Ulquiorra bertemu dengan mata coklat Aizen, Aizen hanya tersenyum tipis dan meninggalkan Ulquiorra. Aizen kembali menuju Orihime yang sudah terkulai lemas, mungkin Orihime sudah hampir kehabisan darah.

"Otou-san." gumam Ulquiorra sambil menatap punggung Aizen. Gin, Grimmjow dan Tousen hanya diam saja melihat Aizen yang menghajar Nnoitora juga. Mereka tidak menyangka Aizen akan menghajar anak buahnya jika menyakiti Ulquiorra.

"Aku kembali, Inoue Orihime." gumam Aizen. Perlahan Orihime membuka matanya dan menadapati sosok Aizen yang berada di hadapannya. Wajah Orihime menunjukkan kepanikan, Aizen malah menyeringai melihatanya. "Jangan takut, orang yang kamu sayangi baik-baik saja. Sayangnya kamu tidak akan baik-baik saja."

Mata Orihime membesar mendengar ucapan Aizem, ternyata Aizen kembali menusuk Orihime. Kali ini memberikan sayatan di leher Orihime. Orihime hanya menahan sakit saja, dia tidak sanggup teriak lagi.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan orang yang akan mengambil Ulquiorra tetap hidup." gumam Aizen yang kembali memberi tusukan di tubuh Orihime, tepatnya di lengannya.

Ulquiorra yang melihat tindakan ayah angkatnya yang kembali menyiksa Orihime hanya bisa terdiam. Aizen tetap saja seperti dulu, seperti memiliki dua kepribadian. Yang satu hangat dan akan melindungi orang yang berharga baginya dan yang satunya lagi kejam.

Ulquiorra cukup sedikit puas Aizen membelanya tapi tetap saja kenyataannya bahwa Aizen memang ingin Orihime tewas di tangannya. Ulquiorra ingin bangun untuk mencegah hal itu tapi masih seperti tadi badannya masih terasa sangat sakit.

'Apakah aku tidak bisa menolongnya?' batin Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra serasa ingin menangis dalam hati karena dia harus merasakan penderitaan seperti ini. Tapi mau apa lagi, Ulquiorra hanya sebatang kara di dunia ini dan dia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Tanpa Aizen, dirinya bukan apa-apa. Tapi Ulquiorra juga tidak suka melihat Aizen yang selalu membunuh orang yang dia sayangi di hadapannya.

"Otou-san." ujar Ulquiorra lirih

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra merasa ada yang aneh, terdengar suara jatuh. Ya, suara tubuh seseorang yang jatuh. Ulquiorra berusaha melihat ke belakang dan mendapati Gin, Nnoitora dan Tousen yang telah berlumuran darah di bagian dada mereka dan pisau yang menancap tepat di jantung mereka.

Ulquiorra lebih terbelalak lagi karena melihat sosok pemuda yang dari tadi hanya cuek saja yang bertindak. Tangannya tidak ternodai oleh darah sedikitpun. Pemuda itu hanya menatap Ulquiorra. Menatap dengan datar, tapi tersirat kelegaan juga.

"Ka… kamu…" gumam Ulquiorra

TBC

A/N: Selesai deh ngetik chap 8 ini.

Gomen qalo gak bagus, pagy UlquiHime disini tersiksa..TT

Akhir kata please review..XD


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Update chap 9..

Sx gy thx bwt tmn2 yg dah review ficq..^^

Disclamer: Bleach punya Rire Kubo

Title: I Hate Everything About You

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Chap 9

* * *

**I Hate Everything About You**

**

* * *

**

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra merasa ada yang aneh, terdengar suara jatuh. Ya, suara tubuh sese orang yang jatuh. Ulquiorra berusaha melihat ke belakang dan mendapati Gin, Nnoitora dan Tousen yang telah berlumuran darah di bagian dada mereka dan pisau yang menancap tepat di jantung mereka.

Ulquiorra lebih terbelalak lagi karena melihat sosok pemuda yang dari tadi hanya cuek saja yang bertindak. Tangannya tidak ternodai oleh darah sedikitpun. Pemuda itu hanya menatap Ulquiorra.

"Ka… kamu…" gumam Ulquiorra

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu." ujar seorang pemuda berambut biru langit, Grimmjow

"Ke.. kenapa?"

Grimmjow tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra dan hanya menatap Ulquiorra dengan rasa lega. 'Syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa.' batin Grimmjow kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Aizen yang sedang menyiksa Orihime

Tatapan Grimmjow menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya datar saja, tapi dia tahu Ulquiorra benar-benar tidak suka melihatnya. Kalau tidak ada dia ataupun teman-teman tadi pasti Ulquiorra akan menangis.

Aizen yang tadi mendengar suara seseorang yang jatuh dan alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat ketiga anak buahnya sudah bersimbah darah di jantung mereka. Aizen mengedarkan pandangannya pada Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Grimmjow?" tanya Aizen dengan suara baritonnya yang khas

"Saya membunuh mereka, Aizen-sama." jawab Grimmjow datar

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka mengganggu."

Aizen hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Grimmjow, tampaknya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi tiba-tiba Aizen menyeringai senang, Grimmjow yang melihatnya hanya rerap terdiam, Ulquiorra yang melihat seringaian ayah angkatnya hanya berpikir kalau pasti ada hal tidak bagus yang akan terjadi. Ulquiorra melirik ke arah Orihime yang tampak lemas, hatinya terasa amat sakit.

"Orihime.." gumam Ulquiorra pelan

"Kerja bagus, Grimmjow." ujar Aizen tetap menyeringai

Seketika Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra terbelalak mendengarnya. Mereka sempat berpikir mereka salah mendengar ucapan Aizen, tapi memang itulah yang Aizen ucapkan pada mereka berdua.

"Kerja bagus?" tanya Grimmjow

"Iya. Berarti tidak ada yang menyakiti Ulquiorra lagi. Terima kasih." jawab Aizen yang kemudian berjalan menghampiri Ulquiorra yang sudah lemas. Ulquiorra tetap saja merasakan sakit di badannya karena hempasan tadi cukup menyakitkan. Ulquiorra hanya pasrah saja apa yang akan Aizen lakukan padanya.

Grimmjow hanya memandang Aizen dan Ulquiorra dalam diam, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Orihime. Matanya menunjukkan sedikit kekhawatiran. 'Sabarlah sedikit lagi gadis kecil.' batin Grimmjow

"Ulquiorra.." panggil Aizen yang langsung menyentuh dagu Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya menatap datar Aizen, entah apa yang Ulquiorra pikirkan dan rasakan. "Otou-san senang kamu tidak disakiti oleh Gin dan Nnoitora."

Ulquiorra hanya diam saja dan mengutuki ucapan ayah angkatnya itu, tidak disakiti anak buahnya tapi disakiti ayah angkatnya sendiri. Sungguh mengenaskan nasib Ulquiorra itu. Bahkan dia selama 10 tahun terakhir tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan, karena selalu menangisi kepergian orang yang disayanginya.

Aizen hanya tersenyum, senyum yang hanya dia perlihatkan pada Ulquiorra, senyum seorang ayah. Tapi tetap saja Ulquiorra merasa kalau itu senyum palsu dari Aizen agar dia merasa sedikit tenang. Tapi Ulquiorra tetap saja tidak bisa mengerti kepribadian Aizen yang seperti itu.

Aizen berjalan menjauhi Ulquiorra juga Grimmjow dan kembali menghampiri Orihime. Wajah Orihime benar-benar kacau sekarang, badannya juga penuh dengan darah.

"Aku tahu kamu masih hidup." ujar Aizen tegas. Perlahan Orihime membuka matanya walaupun terasa agak berat dan melihat ke arah Aizen dengan wajah yang lemas.

Ulquiorra yang melihat Orihime masih bisa membuka matanya perlahan tersenyum, dia senang Orihime masih hidup. Dan Ulquiorra memang yakin kalau Orihime masih hidup.

"ORIHIME!" panggil Ulquiorra sambil teriak

"Ul..Ulquiorra.." gumam Orihime yang perlahan melihat wajah Ulquiorra. Orihime sedikit bingung kenapa Ulquiorra tergeletak di lantai, tapi dia tidak bisa menanyakan hal itu karena kondisi dirinya yang lebih parah dari Ulquiorra. Kalau saja dirinya tidak terluka dia ingin membantu Ulquiorra.

"Wah, wah.. Kalian berdua memang harus dipisahkan." ujar Aizen yang melihat ke arah Orihime dan Ulquiorra bergantian kemudian memberikan lagi sayatn di pipi Orihime. Orihime hanya mengerang kecil karena memang dia tidak sanggup lagi menahan sakitnya itu. Tapi Orihime berusaha bertahan.

Ulquiorra yang melihat Aizen kembali menyiksa Orihme merasa sedih.

"Otou-san jangan!" jerit Ulquiorra

"Kenapa anakku?" tanya Aizen

"Kumohon jangan."

"Permohonanmu adalah hal yang tidak bisa kuturuti."

Aizen kembali akan memberikan tusukan di tubuh Orihimw rapi sebelum Aizen sempat menusuk Orihime, ada pisau yang terbang ke arahnya dan Aizen langsung menghindari serangan pisau itu dan melihat siapa yang melemparinya pisau.

"Grimmjow?" ujar Aizen heran

Grimmjow membetulkan posisinya saat melempar pisau tadi dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Aizen agar mereka sejajar. Lebih tepatnya ingin menjauhkan diri dari Ulquiorra, takut ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Tapi memang hal buruk itu akan terjadi.

"Aizen-sama, sebaiknya Anda hentikan menyiksa gadis itu." ujar Grimmjow

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Aizen. "Sebelumnya kamu tidak pernah memprotes jika aku menyiksa orang yang disayangi anakku."

"Aku menahan diri."

"Hoo… Kamu menahan diri?"

Aizen menyeringai mendengar ucapan Grimmjow begitu pula dengan Grimmjow. Grimmjow mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari balik kantung celananya dan langsung melemparnya ke arah Aizen. Dengan mudah Aizen langsung menghindari serangan Grimmjow.

"Kali ini lebih terbuka ya?" tanya Aizen

"Iya." ujar Grimmjow yang langsung berlari menuju sebuah kotak yang memang isinya banyak pisau dan melempar banyak pisau ke arah Aizen. Aizen menghindar lagi dari serangan Grimmjow sambil sesekali menangkisnya dengan tangannya. Darah mengalir dari lengan Aizen yang terkena beberapa sayatan dari piasu itu. Grimmjow hanya menyeringai saja. Dan Aizen memang akui kemampuan Grimmjow dalam menggunakan berbagai macam senajata seperti sangat baik, setigkat dengannya.

"Hehe… Luka kecil seperti ini tidak akan menghalangiku untuk menyiksa gadis ini." ujar Aizen yang melihat Grimmjow dengan tajam

"Aku juga yakin Aizen-sama memang belum akan berhenti." ujar Grimmjow yang kembali melempar banyak pisau ke arah Aizen. Aizen sesekali menghindari serangan pisau itu dengan menendang piasu-pisau itu tapi berusaha agar tidak mengenai Orihime dan Ulquiorra

"Kau menghalangi piasu itu ke arah mereka berdua?" tanya Grimmjow

"Tentu. Tidak akan ada artinya kalau gadis itu mati karena pisau darimu, dan tak akan kubiarkan Ulquiorra terluka lagi." jawab Aizen seraya melempar pisau-piasu itu kembali ke arah Grimmjow

.

.

.

.

.

Grimmjow juga menghindari serangan balik pisau itu kemudian Aizen menuju sebuah kotak yang berisi pedang. Aizen mengambil dua buah pedang dan memberikan satu pada Grimmjow.

"Kenapa pedang, Aizen-sama?" tanya Grimmjow

"Aku bosan kalau pisau saja." jawab Aizen sambil menyeringai

"Ok."

Kemudian Grimmjow dan Aizen kembali bertarung, kali ini dengan pedang yang berada di tangan mereka. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gesekan dari pedang itu. Ulquiorra memperhatikan Grimmjow dan Aizen bertarung.

"Anggar ya?" gumam Ulquiorra yang melihat betapa luwesnya gerakan Aizen dan Grimmjow. Dan mengingat dirinya juga pernah diajari anggar oleh Aizen, katanya untuk melatih dirinya. Ulquiorra tahu betul tiap gerakan Aizen dan Grimmjow itu, gerakan anggar.

'Bukan waktunya memperhatikan mereka.' batin Ulquiorra yang melirik ke arah Orihime. Orihime tertunduk, mungkin dia sudah lemas dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ulquiorra merasa khawatir, dia ingin kesana tapi badannya masih juga sakit. 'Kalau saja aku mengetahui Nnoitora akan membanting diriku, aku bisa menghindar.'

Sementara itu, Grimmjow dan Aizen masih asyik bertarung. Mereka berdua masih saling beradu pedang itu, menimbulkan suara-suara gesekan pedang masing-masing.

"Tidak salah aku memperkirakan kamu sebagai ahli senjata, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." ujar Aizen sambil menyeringai

"Memang kamu tidak pernah salah menilai untuk hal seperti ini, Sousuke Aizen-sama." ujar Grimmjow sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Aizen dan karena Aizen kurang waspada, lengan Aizen terluka karena pedang Grimmjow. Darah mengalir dari lengan Aizen itu.

Aizen menyeringai melihat darahnya dan menatap Grimmjow. Tanpa Grimmjow sadari, gerakan Aizen bertambah cepat dan Aizen menghunuskan pedangnya ke lengan Grimmjow. Sekarang keadaan mereka seimbang, sama-sama terluka lengannya. Mereka sedikit kecapekan karena dari tadi beratung tapi masing-masing lawan baru terluka sedikit. Memang mereka berdua seimbang kemampuannya.

"Kamu memang hebat." ujar Aizen

"Aizen-sama juga." ujar Grimmjow

Mereka berdua berusaha mengatur nafas mereka agar tidak terlalu capek dan kembali meneruskan pertarungan. Ulquiorra yang melihat hal itu merasa kalau Grimmjow sedikit aneh.

'Kenapa dia bertarung dengan Otou-san?' pikir Ulquiorra

Selama ini Ulquiorra tahu kalau Grimmjow itu jarang sekali bertindak kecuali memang benar-benar terdesak atau dia membenci keadaan itu dan ingin cepat mengakhirinya. Tapi Ulquiorra berusaha berpikir apa yang menyebabkan Grimmjow mau bertarung dengan Aizen sampai terluka begitu.

Ulquiorra melirik kondisi Orihime yang tampak kacau itu, karena keinginannya kuat Ulquiorra berusaha bangkit. Meski tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, tapi Ulquiorra mencoba bertahan dan berusaha bangkit dan berjalan menuju Orihime.

"Kita mulai lagi?" tanya Aizen sambil mengarahkan pedangnya

"Iya." jawab Grimmjow yang langsung menuju ke arah Aizen, dia menyerang Aizen dengan sekali gerakan tapi berhasil ditangkis Aizen. Aizen juga kembali menyerang Grimmjow

Mereka berdua saling menyerang satu sama lain. Mereka ingin secepatnya mengakhiri pertarungan tapi lawan mereka masing-masing sama kuatnya. Aizen dan Grimmjow saling menghunuskan pedang mereka masing-masing dan mereka berdua juga sama-sama terkena serangan itu. Darah mengalir dari masing-masing kedua lengan mereka hingga membasahi baju mereka.

"Aku memang sangat mengakui kemampuanmu, Grimmjow." ujar Aizen sambil memegang pedangnya erat

"Aku juga mengakuimu, Aizen-sama." ujar Grimmjow. "Ulquiorra juga bisa bermain dengan pedang kan?"

"Tentu, aku yang mengajarinya."

"Bagus sekali."

Kemudian mereka berdua melanjutkan pertarungan mereka yang mungkin tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah.

* * *

Tidak menghiraukan suara-suara hunusan pedang itu, Ulquiorra berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih mendekati Orihime. Akhirnya Ulquiora bisa berjalan, walaupun langkah kakinya terasa berat. Ulquiorra segera menuju ke arah Orihime.

'Sedikit lagi.' batin Ulquiorra yang berusaha mendekati Orihime

Tapi tiba-tiba Ulquiorra merasa ada sesuatu yang mendekat ke arahnya, saat Ulquiorra menoleh itu adalah pedang. Mata Ulquiorra terbelalak tapi tiba-tiba badannya berada di pelukan seseorang hingga dia tidak terkena pedang itu. Karena panik, Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ulquiorra.." ujar Aizen cemas

Ulquiorra yang mendengar suara Aizen yang terasa jauh itu perlahan membuka matanya dan didapatnya sosok pemuda berambut biru langit itu sedang memeluknya. Ulquiorra langsung bangun dari pelukan Grimmjow.

"Ke… kenapa?" tanya Ulquiorra bingung

"Kamu hampir terkena pedang itu tahu." jawab Grimmjow sambil menunjuk pedang Aizen yang berada di dekat kursi Orihime

Seketika mata Ulquiorra terbelalak, dia pasti akan mati jika tidak ditangkap Grimmjow. Tapi Ulquiorra berpikir tidak apa dia mati asalkan bisa melihat sosok Orihime. Grimmjow melihat Ulquiorra seperti anak yang kehilangan harapan hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Hah… Mungkin karena Aizen-sama selalu menyiksamu kamu jadi seperti ini." ujar Grimmjow

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Ulquiorra bingung

"Kamu akan segera lepas darinya." ujar Grimmjow yang langsung menyerang Aizen. Ulquiorra terheran-heran maksud Grimmjow itu dan melihat pertarungan mereka berdua. Lalu matanya Ulquiorra alihkan pada Orihime, dia bersyukur Orihime tidak terkena pedang itu.

Pertarungan antar Aizen dan Grimmjow belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan selesai. Masing-masing dari mereka terlalu kuat. Aizen akan menyerang Grimmjow, tapi berhasil ditangkis Grimmjow, demikian sebaliknya. Seolah pertarungan mereka itu tiada akhirnya.

Ulquiorra melihat ke arah sebuah kotak besar, tempat Aizen dan Grimmjow mengambil pedang-pedang itu. Dia berjalan pelan ke arah kotak itu dan mengambil pedang yang ada. Pedang berwarna hijau, seperti warna matanya. Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil, ternyata pedang latihannya waktu kecil masih ada. Sekarang Ulquiorra sudah tidak terlalu mahir dalam anggar karena hampir 2 tahun dia tidak berlatih anggar.

'Pedang ini masih kuat ya?' batin Ulquiorra sambil memainkan pedang yang dia pegang

Ulquiorra melihat ke arah Aizen dan Grimmjow yang masih bertarung. Tatapannya seakan kosong tapi Ulquiorra berpikir.

'Tadi Otou-san yang melempar pedangnya kan?'

Ulquiorra tahu Aizen pernah mengajari hal itu, meski itu bukan termasuk daalm tehnik anggar atau semacamnnya. Itu hanya untuk melukai mangsa dalam jarak jauh, licik memang tapi itulah yang Aizen ajarkan pada Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow yang melirik sekilas Ulquiorra memegang pedang mempunyai ide bagus. Dia langsung menghindar dari serangan Aizen.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Aizen mencari sosok Grimmjow,dan matanya tertuju pada Grimmjow yang berada di belakang Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra?"

"Ayo." ujar Grimmjow yang langsung menyeret Ulquiorra dan Ulquiorra ikut tertarik oleh Grimmjow. Tapi Ulquiorra lebih terkejut lagi karena tanpa dia sedari saat Grimmjow menyeret Ulquiorra, pedang yang dia pegang tadi tepat menusuk jantung Aizen. Darah bermuncratan dan mengenai baju Ulquiorra.

"Ul..Ulquiorra.." gumam Aizen

Mata Ulquiorra terbelalak karena dia menusuk ayah angkatnya sendiri, Aizen.

"O.. Otou-san.." gumam Ulquiorra terbata-bata, pedang yang tadi dia pegang langsung terjatuh dari tangannya

"Akhirnya kamu bisa melakukannnya… walaupun aku adalah… korban pertamamu…"

"Apa maksudmu, Otou-san?"

"Kamu… bisa membunuh…"

Mata Ulquiorra lebih terbelalak lagi mendengar hal itu. Dia yang bertekad tidak ingin menjadi seperti Aizen, tapi malah melakukan hal itu, walau tidak disengaja.

"Sayonara… Ulquiorra." ujar Aizen yang badannya langsung terjatuh tepat di bawah Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Sedih, senang atau menyesal? Dia benar-benar bingung.

"Grimmjow.." ujar Ulquiorra

"Aku bilang akan membantumu terlepas darinya kan." ujar Grimmjow santai

'Jadi ini maksudnya?' batin Ulquiorra yang meninggalkan sosok Aizen dan menuju Orihime yang terkulai lemas. "Orihime."

"Ayo kita pergi." ujar Grimmjow yang sudah menggendong tubuh Orihime

"Kemana?" tanya Ulquiorra

"Setidaknya mengamankan diri dari polisi."

Ulquiorra bingung akan ucapan Grimmjow tapi mau tidak mau dia mengikuti Grimmjow, karena Grimmjow juga membawa Orihime dengannya dan mereka bertiga berlalu dari gudang itu.

* * *

"Kalian sudah terkepung." ujar para polisi yang datang ke gudang penyimpanan senjata itu. Tapi mereka terkejut karena Aizen dan anak buahnya sudah tewas. "Kenapa mereka sudah tewas?"

Semua polisi hanya bingung dan diam saja, termasuk seorang maid yang ikut dengan mereka. Maid itu menatap pemandangan di gudang penyimpaan senjata itu dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya maid itu

"Kami akan membawa mereka ke tim forensik, biar mereka saja yang memeriksa." ujar polisi itu. "Terima kasih atas kerja samamu, nona Nelliel."

Nel yang melapor pada polisi apa yang terjadi hanya tersenyum saja dan mempersilahkn para polisi itu melakukan tugasnya.

'Sudah saatnya.' gumam Nel yang berjalan meninggalkan polisi itu. Matanya menatap langit yang sudah sore. Pikirannya mengarah pada Grimmjow juga Ulquiorra.

* * *

Grimmjow segera membawa Ulquiorra dan Orihime ke vila miliknya yang jauh dari rumah Aizen, tapi Orihime dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat dahulu. Grimmjow meminta dokter langsung menangani Orihime. Grimmjow juga sudah diobati karena lukanya itu begitu pula dengan Ulquiorra yang diperiksa, dan kata dokter Ulquiorra hanya tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak agar badannya tidak sakit.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai diobati, Ulquiorra juga Grimmjow menunggu Orihime selesai dioperasi di ruang tunggu. Mereka menunggu Orihime yang kondisinya memang lebih parah dari mereka berdua.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ulquiorra

"Apa?" tanya Grimmjow balik

"Kenapa kamu menolongku dan Orihime?"

Grimmjow menghela nafasnya, berusaha mengatur kata-kata untuk menjelaskan pada Ulquiorra.

"Sebenarnya ada hal yang harus kamu ketahui, Ulquiorra." ujar Grimmjow

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ulquiorra heran

"Aku ini pamanmu."

TBC

A/N: Fiuh..

Selesai juga ngetiknya.

Gomen qalo krng bgs minna.

Review please..^^


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

Minna aq update kilat again..^^

Gomen bwt kejutan yg tiada tara (?) n yg menyakitkan hati(?)

Gomen jg qalo chap kmrn bnyk typo, saking semangatny ngetik gak liat2 hurufny(?)

Bwt soal Grimmjow yg jd paman Ulqui aq mw coba sesuatu yg baru.

Hohoho..*ketawa nista*

Baiklah kita mu..

Grimm: Hey tunggu, apa maksud lo author?

Author: ?

Grimm: Kenapa gue jadi pamannya tuh espada*nunjuk ulqui n yg bersangkutan nengok*

Author: Anu..

Ulqui: Ya author. Kenapa aku mesti jadi keponakan dia*nunjuk grimm*

Author: Aduh.. pada protes aja. Ikutin ja napa?

*Grimm n Ulqui death glare ke author, author sweatdrop*

Ikutin gak. Ato gak bakal aku bkinin fic UlquiHime agy*nunjuk ke ulqui* n aku batalin rencanaku bkin fic GrimmNel*nunjuk ke grimm*

Grimm n Ulqui: Mau bkin agy ya? Ok d author jangan marah. Kita turutin d asal bkin ficny*wajah melas*

Author: Ok, ok. Qalo ada maunya baru baik.

Sekedar info. Mank aq da rencana bkin GrimmNel n UlquiHime agy..^^

Chap 10 ini bercerita tentang masa lalu Grimmjow, saat Ulqui yg dibawa ma Aizen. (referensi chap 4). Disini Grimmjow n Nel umurnya 18 tahun jadi tahu kan 10 tahun ke depan mereka umurnya berapa..^^

Disclamer: Tite Kubo always have Bleach n aq pinjem chara2nya

Happy reading n gomen qalo author satu ini mulai bnyk bacot..^^

* * *

**I Hate Everything About You**

**

* * *

**

**Flashback On, Grimmjow's POV**

Hari ini aku sedang pergi menuju rumah kakakku, lebih tepatnya saudara jauhku yang umurnya lebih tua dari aku. Aku mengendarai mobilku yang berwarna biru sama seperti warna rambutku menuju rumahnya yang terletak agak jauh ke dalam hutan. Rumahnya memang terpencil karena itulah aku memilih jalan yang agak jauh agar mobil bisa masuk.

Setelah beberapa menit aku sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar yang juga merupakan satu-satunya rumah di dekat sini. Aku keluar dari mobilku.

"Tunggu disini." ujarku pada seseorang yang duduk di bangku depan dan dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

Aku berjalan memasuki rumah itu dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat saudaraku dan istrinya telah bersimbah darah di lantai.

"Ya ampun." ujarku pelan dan aku mendekati tubuh mereka itu. Tapi aku merasa aneh, hanya ada dua orang saja. Setahuku mereka tinggal bertiga dengan anak mereka. Aku pergi ke lantai 2 dan memeriksa setiap ruangan yang aku tahu dan tidak kutemukan sosok anak mereka. Akupun kembali ke lantai 1 tempat aku menemukan mayat mereka.

"KYAA!" jerit seseorang dan aku lebih terkejut lagi yang menjerit adalah orang yang kusuruh untuk menungguku di dalam mobil.

"Kenapa kamu kesini, Nel?" tanyaku pada orang itu, gadis yang bernama Nel. Nel tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan hanya terdiam melihat mayat mereka, dan dia jatuh terduduk sambil menangis.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Nel yang masih terisak. Akupun berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Kubilang kamu tunggu aku saja, jangan keluar." ujarku sambil mengelus rambut hijaunya dengan lembut. "Aku takut kalau-kalau hal ini yang kamu lihat."

Nel hanya tetap menangis dalam pelukanku dan akupun tetap berusaha menenangkannya. Akupun melepaskan pelukanku dan menggenggam tangannya. "Ayo kita pulang." ujarku padanya dan hanya mendapat anggukan pelan dari Nel

* * *

Aku dan Nel kembali menuju rumahku untuk makan malam. Begitu kami berdua tiba pelayanku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kami dan kamipun segera makan.

Kami berdua hanya makan berdua dalam diam. Aku ataupun Nel sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sampai terdengarlah dering bunyi telepon dari hpku. Dan aku langsung mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ya, ini Grimmjow." ujarku pelan

"Ini Aizen, baguslah kamu yang menerima telepon ini Grimmjow." ujar suara di seberang telepon itu yang merupakan Sousuke Aizen, bosku.

"Ada apa, Aizen-sama?" tanyaku yang berusaha menjaga suaraku pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Nel

"Aku ingin kamu ke rumahku secepatnya, ada hal penting."

"Baiklah." akupun menutup teleponku. Kutatap Nel yang masih makan tapi tiba-tiba Nel membalas tatapanku

"Dari siapa?" tanya Nel dengan nada mengintrogasi

"Aizen-sama." jawabku dan bisa kulihat perubahan raut wajah Nel yang terlihat kurang menyukainya

"Aku pergi sekarang." ujarku yang langsung bangkit dari bangku dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Nel

* * *

Aku bergegas menuju rumah Aizen-sama yang memang agak jauh dari rumahku. Aku ini bisa dibilang salah satu anggota mafianya Aizen-sama sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hanya Nel satu-satunya yang mengetahui aku bagian dari Aizen-sama dan aku juga tahu kalau dia tidak menyukainya.

Memang di anggota mafia Aizen-sama hanya akulah yang paling muda tapi aku cukup berbakat dalam hal menggunakan senjata. Aku mengikutinya karena aku bosan dengan hidupku yang lurus-lurus saja. Aku tahu alasanku ini bodoh dan Nel juga pernah memarahiku karena keputusanku tapi dia hanya membiarkannya saja.

Dan sampailah aku di rumah Aizen-sama, rumahnya memang sangat besar. Akupun perlahan memasuki rumah itu dan disambut oleh pelayan di rumah itu.

"Selamat datang, Grimmjow-sama." ujar pelayan itu

"Dimana Aizen-sama?" tanyaku

"Ada di ruangan biasa. Saya antarkan." jawabnya dan dia mengantarku ke ruangan pribadi Aizen-sama, ruangan tempat kami anggota terbaiknya mengadakan rapat.

Tok, tok, tok

Pelayan itu mengetuk pintu ruangan itu dan mempersilahkan diriku untuk masuk setelah Aizen-sama memperbolehkannya.

"Kamu sudah datang, Grimmjow." ujar Aizen-sama

"Iya, Aizen-sama." jawabku sambil menuju kursi yang masih tersedia dan duduk di sebelah Tousen, pria yang pendiam menurutku.

"Kalian semua sudah datang." ujar Aizen-sama. "Yang lain mana?"

"Entahlah, Aizen-sama." ujar Gin, pria berambut perak itu. "Kita saja sudah cukup."

"Cepatlah, Aizen-sama." ujarku sedikit tidak sabar. "Hal penting apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Aizen-sama menatap kami berempat dengan tatapan senang dan dengan sedikit seringai yang terlihat di wajahnya. "Aku berhasil membungkam mulut orang yang mengetahui tentang kita."

Mataku sedikit membesar dan kupasangkan telingaku untuk mendengar perkataan Aizen-sama lebih teliti, memang aku mengetahui saudaraku terbunuh. Aku berpikir mungkinkah Aizen-sama yang menghabisi mereka.

"Oh.. berita yang bagus." ujar Gin yang memperlihatkan senyum rubahnya. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak membiarkan kami yang membunuhnya?"

"Jangan. Itu tidak akan seru." ujar Aizen-sama santai. "Lagipula aku membawa anaknya kemari."

"Anak?" ujar kami berempat hampir bersamaan yang dibalas senyuman oleh Aizen-sama. Aku makin penasaran akan anak yang dibawa Aizen-sama. Jujur aku mulai khawatir kalau hal yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah kenyataan.

Aizen-sama meminta pelayannya untuk memanggil anak itu dan kami berlima mulai membicarakan misi kami selanjutnya. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama pelayan itu sudah datang. Dia membawa seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut hitam dan berkulit putih pucat.

'Dia.' batinku yang melihat tampilan fisik anak itu, mirip sekali dengan anak saudaraku itu. Hanya saja terakhir kali aku melihatnya saat anak itu berumur 1 tahun dan aku lupa nama anak itu. Yang aku ingat mata anak itu warnanya hijau dan aku penasaran warna mata anak ini.

"Jadi ini anak yang kau maksud, Aizen-sama?" ujar Nnoitora

"Benar sekali." ujar Aizen-sama. "Kemarilah, Ulquiorra."

Betapa terkejutnya diriku ini saat kulihat anak itu berjalan menghampiri Aizen-sama, semuanya sama persis dengan anak saudaraku. Anak berambut hitam, berkulit putih pucat dengan warna mata hijau. Aku hanya berusaha menahan diri agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan di hadapan yang lain. Dan aku benar-benar bisa membuat kesimpulan kalau Aizen-sama yang membunuh saudaraku dan membawa anaknya kemari.

Kulihat anak itu baik-baik, wajahnya berbeda dari anak biasa. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan dan kebencian yang luar biasa. Itu bisa terlihat dari cara anak itu memandang kami berempat. Tajam dan dingin tatapan anak itu.

"Masih kecil tapi tatapannya dingin sekali." ujar Gin

"Sudahlah itu bukan masalah besar kan?" ujar Aizen-sama berusaha mencairkan situasi

"Lalu kenapa kau membawanya kemari?" tanya Tousen yang dari tadi hanya diam saja

"Aku ingin memberitahu kalian anak ini akan sangat berguna." jawab Aizen-sama

"Oh.." kami berempat hanya ber"oh" ria atas jawaban Aizen-sama

"Kalian berempat boleh pulang." ujar Aizen-sama lagi dan kami berempatpun bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sebelum aku pergi aku melirik sekilas anak itu, wajahnya terlihat tidak menyukai keadaan disini. Aku hanya menghela nafas sebentar dan akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah aku masih teringat wajah anak itu. Benar-benar mirip dengan ciri-ciri yang kulihat saat dia berumur 1 tahun. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Aku mengendarai mobilku dalam diam hingga akhirnya sampai rumah. Aku langsung menuju ruang makan untuk melihat apakah Nel masih ada atau tidak.

"Nel-sama sudah pulang saat Anda pergi, Grimmjow-sama." ujar pelayanku saat melihat diriku di ruang makan

"Begitu ya?" gumamku dan akupun segera menuju kamarku untuk beristirahat

* * *

Keesokannya aku bangun pagi lebih awal dari biasanya. Aku bersiap-siap dan segera menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Karena dari tadi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku aku menghubungi Nel.

"Halo." suara merdu Nel terdengar dari sebrang telepon

"Nel, ini aku." ujarku

"Ada apa Grimmjow telepon pagi-pagi?"

"Bisa kamu ke rumahku secepatnya."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Nanti aku ceritakan."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa." Nel memutuskan hubungan teleponku dan aku kembali menyantap sarapanku hingga Nel datang

"Grimmjow!" suara Nel terdengar sekali hingga ke ruang amakn padahal aku yakin dia baru berada di ruang tamu. Terdengar langkah kaki yang menuju ke ruang makan ini dan kudapati sosok Nel yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Masuk aja Nel." ujarku

"Ada masalah apa, Grimmjow?" tanya Nel yang langsung duduk tepat di sebelahku

Aku menghela nafas sejenak, berusaha mengumpulkan kata-kata agar aku bisa menceritakannya dengan benar kepada Nel. Melihat ekspresi wajahku yang berbeda, kudengar Nel tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu, Nel?" tanyaku

"Hehe.. Hanya saja kamu terlihat serius. Aku suka." ujarnya seraya memberikan senyum manisnya padaku

"Kamu kan memang mencintai semua yang ada dalam diriku."

Seketika itu juga wajah Nel langsung memerah, sekarang giliran aku yang tertawa melihatnya. Nel memang manis saat wajahnya memerah begini.

"Grimmjow." ujar Nel manja yang langsung memukul pelan bahuku

"Hehe… Aku bercanda." ujarku menghindari serangannya. "Tapi ada benarnya kan?"

Wajahnya kembali memerah dan aku suka itu. Nel memalingkan wajahnya dariku dan aku menggunakan saat itu untuk menghela nafasku lagi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Nel

"Aku menemukannya." ujarku tegas

"Hah?"

"Aku menemukan anak saudaraku."

"Oh ya? Bagus dong. Sekarang dimana dia?"

"Dia berada di rumah Aizen-sama."

Wajah Nel terlihat bingung atas ucapanku. Dia menatap mata biruku menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut. Aku juga membalas tatapannya itu.

"Kenapa ada di rumah Aizen?" tanya Nel heran

"Anak itu, Ulquiorra. Dia diambil oleh Aizen-sama." jawabku. "Tadinya kukira anak lain, ternyata memang anak itu."

"Kok kamu tahu?"

"Aku hafal ciri-ciri anak itu."

Lalu kami berduapun terdiam. Hening sekali suasana diantara kami, hanya semilir angin dari jendela saja yang menemani kami berdua. Tiba-tiba suara Nel memecahkan keheningan ini.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Nel

"Entah." gumamku

Akupun terdiam lagi. Jujur aku sendiri juga bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku meminta Nel datang hanya untuk menceritakan semuanya. Tidak terpikir olehku dia akan menanyakan apa tindakanku. Di dalam pikiranku benar-benar kosong, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku tahu!" ujar Nel tiba-tiba dengan semangat

"Apa?" tanyaku malas

"Pinjam hpmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Pinjam saja."

Akupun memberikan hpku pada Nel, kulihat Nel mengecek kontak di hpku dan menelpon seseorang. Aku tidak sempat melihat dia menelpon siapa.

"Selamat pagi, apakah benar ini rumah Sousuke Aizen?" tanya Nel. Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya, jadi Nel menelpon Aizen-sama. Tapi tidak di ponselnya. Aku memang menyimpan juga nomor telepon rumah Aizen-sama dan kudegar saja apa yang Nel ingin katakan.

"Benar. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya suara dari sebrang telepon itu dan kuyakin itu adalah pelayan yang selalu mengantarku ke ruangan Aizen-sama

"Saya Nelliel. Apakah Sousuke Aizen menerima maid baru? Aku ingin bekerja di tempatnya." jawab Nel lantang. "Aku dengar dari Grimmjow katanya Sousuke Aizen mencari seorang maid."

"Kamu tahu dari Grimmjow-sama ya? Sebentar akan saya tanyakan pada Aizen-sama." ujar suara dari sebrang telepon itu. Kulihat Nel hanya tersenyum padaku dan memberikan jempol padaku.

"Serahkan padaku." ujar Nel sambil berbisik padaku

"Halo." terdengar lagi suara dari sebrang sana

"Iya?" tanya Nel

"Benar, Aizen-sama memang sedang membutuhkan maid dan Anda bisa bekerja disini."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih. Kapan saya bisa kesana?"

"Kata Aizen-sama, hari ini."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

Akhirnya selesai juga Nel menelpon. Nel memberikan hpku yang dia pinjam tadi dan tetap tersenyum padaku, seolah berhasil menemukan jalan keluar masalah ini.

"Aku akan membantumu, Grimmjow." ujar Nel

"Membantu?" tanyaku

"Iya. Aku akan bekerja di tempat Aizen dan melihat anak itu."

Aku hanya menghela nafas atas tindakan Nel yang memang suka tiba-tiba dan tidak membicarakan hal itu pada orang lain. Tapi aku lumayan menyukai idenya itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir

"Tenang saja." ujar Nel

"Baiklah, ayo kesana."

"Iya."

* * *

Aku mengantar Nel menuju rumah Aizen-sama yang besar itu. Sesampainya disana kami berdua langsung masuk dan disambut oleh pelayan Aizen-sama.

"Selamat datang, Grimmjow-sama." ujar pelayan itu. "Ini pasti Nelliel, yang tadi menelpon ingin bekerja disini."

"Iya. Selamat pagi." ujar Nel sopan

"Kamu bisa mulai bekerja hari ini. Silahkan ke ruang ganti yang berada di ujung sana untuk mengganti baju dengan seragam yang ada. Untuk para maid diharapkan tinggal disini, tentu juga baju dan semuanya sudah berada di kamarmu. Dan kamu tugasnya mengurus Ulquiorra-sama, anak angkat Aizen-sama."

"Baiklah." Nelpun langsung menuju ruangan itu untuk berganti pakaian sesuai petunjuk pelayan itu

"Anak angkat?" tanyaku pada pelayan itu

"Iya. Sejak kemarin, Aizen-sama mengumumkan pada kami semua kalau Ulquiorra-sama adalah anak angkatnya." jawab pelayan itu

"Pantas kemarin Aizen-sama juga memperkenalkannya pada kami."

Lalu kulihat Nel berjalan menghampiri kami. Nel memakai baju maid yang manis sekali, dia makin terlihat cantik menurutku. Rambut hijaunya yang melambai-lambai seiring dia berjalan membuatnya terlihat cantik.

"Kamu bisa menuju lantai 2 ke kamar Ulquiorra-sama. Saya harap kamu bisa mengurus Ulquiorra-sama dengan baik." ujar pelayan itu dan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua

"Baik." ujar Nel

Saat kulihat pelayan itu sudah melangkah jauh dari kami, aku mendekati Nel dan berbisikdi telinganya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku

"Iya. Serahkan saja padaku. Kamu jangan khawatir."

"Baiklah." dengan berat hati aku meninggalkan Nel di rumah Aizen-sama itu dan berlalu dari hadapannya.

* * *

**Normal POV, still Flashback**

Nel segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar anak yang akan dia urus sekarang. Nel mengetuk pintu kamar itu perlahan.

"Ano.. Ulquiorra-sama." ujar Nel sambil mengetuk pintu kamar itu tapi tidak mendapat jawaban dari Ulquiorra. "Saya masuk." Nelpun masuk ke dalam kamar Ulquiorra dan melihat Ulquiorra kecil yang duduk menghadap jendela. Dia memegang kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya.

"Siapa?.." tanya Ulquiorra yang masih terisak

"Nama saya Nelliel, cukup panggil Nel saja." ujar Nel. "Mulai hari ini saya akan mengurus Anda, Ulquiorra-sama."

"Oh begitu."

Nel tidak tahan melihat wajah Ulquiorra yang penuh dengan air mata. Tanpa Ulquiorra sadari, Nel langsung memeluk dirinya dan menghapus air mata yang berada di wajahnya. Ulquiorra hanya menatap Nel dengan bingung.

"Jangan menangis ya, Ulquiorra-sama." uajr Nel sambil tersenyum. "Kalau Anda ada masalah dengan senang hati saya akan ada untuk mendengarkan masalah anda."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

Ulquiorra tetap saja menangis di pelukan Nel, Nel hanya mengelus pelan rambut Ulquiorra dan menatap mata hijau Ulquiorra.

"Bisakah Anda menceritakan ada masalah apa?" tanya Nel. "Agar Anda lebih tenang."

"Otou-san." desis Ulquiorra

"Aizen-sama?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa dengan Aizen-sama?"

"Dia… setelah membunuh kedua orangtuaku, dia membunuh sahabat baikku."

Nel terkejut mendengarnya. Grimmjow cerita kalau Aizen itu memang pria yang suka sekali membunuh, tapi Nel tidak menyangka kalau Aizen tega-teganya membunuh sahabat baik anak angkatnya itu.

"Tenang Ulquiorra-sama." ujar Nel yang kembali memeluk Ulquiorra. "Anda bisa menangis sepuas Anda hingga air mata Anda kering."

Ulquiorra memang menangis. Tampaknya menerima kenyataan orang yang dia sayangi sudah tewas terlalu berat untuknya. Nel hanya diam saja dan membiarkan Ulquiorra menangis di pelukannya.

'Aizen itu.' batin Nel geram. Dia benar-benar ingin melihat seperti apa majikannya itu. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Ulquiorra terbuka dan muncullah sosok Aizen.

"Otou-san.." desis Ulquiorra saat melihat Aizen dan melepas pelukan Nel

"A… Aizen-sama salam kenal, saya Nelliel maid baru Anda." ujar Nel memperkenalkan diri pada Aizen

"Baiklah salam kenal Nel dan terima kasih untuk menjaga anakku." ujar Aizen tersenyum atau tepatnya menyeringai

"I.. iya.."

Lalu Aizen pergi meninggalkan kamar Ulquiorra dan setelah itu Ulquiorra terdiam. Wajahnya menatap jendela kamarnya lagi.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Ulquiorra-sama?" tanya Nel cemas

"Iya." jawab Ulquiorra dingin

"Saya permisi." lalu Nel meninggalkan Ulquiorra sendiri di kamarnya

* * *

Semenjak hari itu Nel terus menjaga dan merawat juga mendengar keluh kesah Ulquiorra. Nel memang senang melihat Ulquiorra tersenyum, walau dia lebih sering terlihat sedih. Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu dan hampir 1 tahun berlalu Nel bekerja disana dia bertemu dengan Grimmjow yang berada di rumah Aizen.

"Selamat datang, Grimmjow-sama." ujar pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan Grimmjow

"Iya." ujar Grimmjow dan pandangan matanya teralihkan pada sosok Nel yang sedang mengelap vas-vas antik milik Aizen. Pelayan tadi juga sudah meninggalkan meeka berdua. Grimmjowpun berjalan menghampiri Nel. "Hai Nel."

"Eh?" ujar Nel sedikit kaget. "Grimmjow?"

"Iya. Bagaimana?" tanya Grimmjow to the point

"Tentang anak itu?"

"Iya."

"Aku benar-benar kasihan dengannya. Kamu juga tahu kan?"

"Iya."

Lalu suasana tiba-tiba hening. Mereka berdua larut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Kemudian Nel menghela nafas dan bicara lagi.

"Grimmjow." ujar Nel

"Iya?" tanya Grimmjow

"Kita tunggu."

"Apanya?"

"Kita tunggu kapan waktu yang tepat bagi Ulquiorra-sama agar dirinya terlepas dari beban ini."

Grimmjow tersenyum mendengar ucapan Nel. Kemudian Grimmjow menatap mata Nel lekat-lekat, memang sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu seperti ini.

"Sama seperti pikiranku." ujar Grimmjow

"Kuharap Ulquiorra-sama bisa sabar." ujar Nel

"Iya, anak itu. Tiba saat waktunya nanti aku akan menolongnya."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Nelpun tersenyum mendengar janji Grimmjow dan kemudian dia kembali bekerja, sedangkan Grimmjow menuju ruangan Aizen dan beberapa waktu kemudian dia muncul dan bersiap untuk pulang. Nel hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang akan meninggalkannya. Tapi dia dan kekasihnya itu sudah mempunyai rencana yang suatu saat akan dijalankan.

* * *

**Flashback Off**

**

* * *

**

TBC

A/N: Fiuh capeknya..

Gmn mnrt minna?

Disini mank scene GrimmNel y?

Kan masa lalu mrk berdua..^^

Chap dpn bkal kmbl ke scene di chap 9 dmn saat Grimmjow memberitahu Ulqui kalau dia pamannya.

Review sprt biasa y minna..

Biar aq smgt bwt trus update..^^


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Akhirny update chap 11.

Thx bwt tmn2 yg dah review..

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title: I Hate Everything About You

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

**I Hate Eveything About You**

**

* * *

**

"Sebenarnya ada hal yang harus kamu ketahui, Ulquiorra." ujar Grimmjow

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ulquiorra heran

"Aku ini pamanmu."

Ulquiorra langsung terdiam. Mata hijaunya menatap sosok Grimmjow dengan seksama dari atas hingga bawah. Grimmjow yang menyadari dirinya sedang diperhatikan seperti itu hanya tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Ulquiorra datar

"Ekspresimu lucu. Terserah kamu mau percaya atau tidak." ujar Grimmjow yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sesekali dia melihat jam tangannya. Sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya diam saja seperti tadi, dia masih terlalu bingung untuk menerima hal yang Grimmjow beritahukan padanya.

'Dia pamanku?' batin Ulquiorra heran. 'Masa sih?'

Suasana diantara mereka berdua terkesan kaku, semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Ulquiorra sesekali melihat ke arah ruangan tempat Orihime masih dirawat, wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Grimmjow!" panggil seseorang. Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra menoleh ke asal suara itu. Terlihat sosok gadis berambut hijau yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Akhirnya gadis itu berhenti berlari setelah sampai di hadapan Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra.

"Apakah harus seheboh itu, Nel?" tanya Grimmjow sambil menatap lurus ke arah Nel

"Aku ini khawatir padamu, tahu." ujar Nel sedikit keras. "Tapi aku tahu kamu baik-baik saja."

"Tentu saja."

"Apakah Anda baik-baik saja, Ulquiorra-sama?" Nel langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ulquiorra yang terdiam melihat mereka berdua

"Aku baik-baik saja." ujar Ulquiorra

"Apakah kalian terluka?" tanya Nel pada Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra

"Sudah diobati kok." jawab Grimmjow

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang."

"Tunggu. Masih ada Orihime." ujar Ulquiorra

Nel terdiam sejenak. Dia tidak tahu siapa orang yang dipanggil Ulquiorra sebagai Orihime itu. Grimmjow hanya berwajah datar pada Nel, dan Nel langsung tahu kalau itu adalah korban Aizen yang kesekian kali.

"Korban Aizen-sama ya?" gumam Nel. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra hanya terdiam saja. Nel terlihat kurang mengerti situasi mereka, tapi dia berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja." ujar Nel lagi yang langsung duduk di sebelah kiri Grimmjow

* * *

1 jam

2 jam

Hingga 3 jam mereka menunggu dan belum ada kabar mengenai kondisi Orihime.

Jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan mereka bertiga masih setia menunggu kepastian kondisi Orihime dan tidak lama keluarlah dokter yang tadi menangani Orihime.

"Dokter bagaimana Orihime?" tanya Ulquiorra

"Inoue Orihime baik-baik saja. Walau terluka cukup parah kami bisa menolongnya, sekarang akan kami bawa dia ke kamar." jelas dokter

"Terima kasih."

"Apakah ada salah satu keluarga Inoue Orihime?"

"Saya." ujar Grimmjow. Nel dan Ulquiorra memandang Grimmjow dengan heran, sedangkan Grimmjow hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. "Ingin mempermasalahkan biaya kan dokter? Saya yang akan membayarnya."

"Baiklah." ujar dokter itu. "Mari ikuti saya." Dokter dan Grimmjow berlalu dari hadapan Nel dan Ulquiorra. Sedangkan mereka berdua hanya terdiam dan melihat suster yang membawa Orihime keluar dari ruang operasi itu.

"Orihime!" seru Ulquiorra yang langsung berada di sisi Orihime. Dan Nel berada di samping Ulquiorra.

"Maaf. Nanti Anda bisa menengoknya. Akan kami bawa Inoue Orihime ke kamarnya." ujar salah satu suster yang membawa Orihime pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Ulquiorra hanya terdiam saja, sedangkan Nel memegang tangan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tidak bergeming, dia masih merasa sedikit bersalah karena dia Orihime seperti itu.

"Ulquiorra-sama, gadis itu baik-baik saja." hibur Nel

**.**

**.  
**

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah Grimmjow. Grimmjow melihat Ulquiorra yang tampaknya sedikit khawatir itu. Nel hanya terdiam saja.

"Kita akan ke kamar gadis itu." ujar Grimmjow yang langsung berjalan mendahului mereka. Ulquiorra mendengar perkataan Grimmjow langsung menyusulnya diikuti oleh Nel pula.

Mereka menaiki lift untuk ke kamar no 0614, kamar dimana Orihime dirawat. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya sampailah mereka di kamar Orihime. Ulquiorra langsung menuju ke arah Orihime, tapi yang terlihat wajah Orihime yang terlelap. Mungkin operasi tadi cukup menguras tenaganya, belum lagi dari tadi menahan siksaan dari Aizen.

"Orihime." gumam Ulquiorra. Grimmjow dan Nel yang berada di belakang Ulquiorra hanya terdiam melihat kondisi Orihime, terutama Ulquiorra

"Kata dokter gadis itu bisa pulang besok sore." ujar Grimmjow

"Besok?"

"Iya. Sekarang sudah malam, kami mau pulang. Kau mau ikut?"

"Aku disini saja."

Grimmjow dan Nel terbelalak mendengarnya, tapi Nel hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia menyentuh bahu Ulquiorra pelan, Ulquiorra menoleh ke arah Nel. Nelpun hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Gadis itu pasti sembuh dan Ulquiorra-sama jangan terlalu capek juga, karena Anda juga perlu istirahat." ujar Nel dan hanya mendapat anggukan prlan dari Ulquiorra. Grimmjow dan Nel meninggalkan Ulquiorra sendiri di kamar ini. Ulquiorra kembali memandang Orihime yang telah tertidur. Wajah Orihime terlihat seperti seorang putri tidur.

"Orihime." ujar Ulquiorra yang menyentuh pipi Orihime perlahan kemudian meraih tangan Orihime dan menciumnya pelan. "Maafkan aku ya?"

Tapi tentu saja Orihime tidak mendengar hal itu karena dia sedang tertidur, berusaha memulihkan dirinya agar cepat sembuh. Ulquiorra hanya berwajah datar melihat Orihime. Mata hijaunya menatap wajah Orihime, lama sekali. Melihat wajah tidur Orihime entah kenapa Ulquiorra merasa tenang. Tapi pandangannya teralih pada jam dinding yang mulai menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Jam 10 ya?" gumam Ulquiorra yang kemudian memandang kembali wajah Orihime. "Aku akan berada disini hingga pagi."

* * *

Mentari telah menunjukkan sinarnya dan suster yang memeriksa Orihimepun datang ke kamar Orihime. Tapi betapa terkejutnya suster itu karena melihat Ulquiorra yang tertidur di samping ranjang Orihime sambil menggenggam tangannya. Suster itu tersenyum kecil melihatnya kemudian berusaha membangunkan Ulquiorra.

"Maaf. Sekarang sudah pagi, Anda bisa bangun?" tanya suster itu. Ulquiorra membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan melihat seorang suster berada di kamar Orihime

"Aku ketiduran ya?" gumam Ulquiorra

"Mungkin. Sekarang saya akan memeriksa Inoue Orihime, nanti akan saya beritahu kondisinya. Mohon Anda tunggu diluar."

"Baiklah." Ulquiorra berjalan keluar dari kamar Orihime dan membiarkan suster itu memeriksa kondisi Orihime. Ulquiorra berjalan hingga menemukan mesin penjual minuman. Dia memencet beberapa tombol di mesin itu dan keluarlah sekaleng kopi siap saji dari mesin itu. Diminum kopi tersebut dan Ulquiorra kembali berjalan hingga menuju kamar Orihime dan tentu dia masih menunggu diluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ulquiorra-sama.." panggil Nel pelan. Ulquiorra menoleh dan melihat sosok Nel dan Grimmjow. "Pagi."

"Pagi." jawab Ulquiorra yang kembali meminum kopinya

"Saya membawa beberapa cemilan untuk Anda." ujar Nel yang memberikan Ulquiorra kantung belanjaan yang berisi berbagai macam makanan. Ulquiorra mengambil roti yang berada dalam kantung plastik itu dan memakannya.

"Terima kasih." ujar Ulquiorra dan Nel hanya tersenyum

"Bagaimana keadaan gadis itu?" tanya Grimmjow

"Tadi suster baru memeriksanya, sekarang ada di dalam." jawab Ulquiorra

"Anda tidak capek menunggu semalaman disini?" tanya Nel

"Tidak."

Grimmjow dan Nel hanya saling bertukar pandang dan tersenyum. Melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang agak aneh itu Ulquiorra merasa bingung. Tapi tidak ditanyakan karena Ulquiorra sibuk memakan makanan yang dibawa Nel.

Tidak lama suster yang memeriksa Orihime keluar ruangan. Ulquiorra langsung menghampiri suster itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ulquiorra

"Inoue Orihime sudah baikan. Dia baru saja sadar. Apakah Anda ingin menemuinya?" tanya suster itu

"Iya."

"Silahkan."

Ulquiorra langsung masuk ke kamar Orihime diikuti Nel dan Grimmjow. Ulquiorra melihat Orihime yang telah sadar itu langsung berdiri di sisi ranjang itu. Orihime hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Ulquiorra.

"Hai, Ulquiorra." sapa Orihime

"Jangan terlalu banyak bicara, onna." ujar Ulquiorra dingin tapi terdengar nada cemas dalam kata-katanya

"Hehe…"

Orihime mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang yang berada di belakang Ulquiorra. Dia mengingat pemuda yang berambut biru langit, tapi dia heran kenapa ada gadis berambut hijau di sampingnya.

"Ulquiorra… siapa mereka?" tanya Orihime pelan

"Ini Grimmjow dan Nel." ujar Ulquiorra memperkenalkan mereka berdua pada Orihime. "Kalian, ini Orihime."

"Aku tahu." ujar Grimmjow datar dan memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya

"Salam kenal, Orihime-sama." ujar Nel

"Sa… salam kenal." ujar Orihime terbata. "Tapi panggil aku Orihime saja."

"Kan Anda teman Ulquiorra-sama." ujar Nel dengan senyumnya lagi

"Nel, sampai kapan kamu mau bermain menjadi maid anak itu? Dia sudah tidak butuh maid lagi kan?" tanya Grimmjow sedikit kesal. Nel hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tanda dia bingung akan ucapan Grimmjow

"Hehe… Jangan marah Grimmjow. Kamu cemburu ya?" ujar Nel berusaha menenangkan Grimmjow. Bukannya tenang Grimmjow malah membuang muka dari Nel, Nel hanya tersenyum saja atas kelakuan Grimmjow yang terkadang kekanak-kanakkan itu.

"Bermain?" tanya Ulquiorra

"Kamu tahu kan kalau aku pamanmu." ujar Grimmjow sambil menatap Ulquiorra dan mendapat anggukan pelan dari Ulquiorra, sedangkan giliran Orihime yang kaget mendengarnya tapi Nel berusaha menenangkan Orihime.

"Lalu?" tanya Ulquiorra lagi

"Dan Nel ini… Dia istriku." jawab Grimmjow

"APA?" Ulquiorra hampir saja berteriak kencang karena kaget. Tapi untung dia masih sadar kalau dia berada di rumah sakit, jadi teriakannya tidak terlalu kencang

Nel hanya tersipu malu karena Grimmjow menberitahu Ulquiorra statusnya. Wajah Nel sedikit memerah dan Grimmjow hanya tersenyum melihat rona merah di wajah Nel itu.

"Iya, Ulquiorra-sama. Aku istri Grimmjow, bisa dibilang tantemu." ujar Nel. "Tapi tetap saja panggil aku Nel."

Ulquiorra hanya terdiam, begitu pula Orihime yang mendengar hal itu. Tampaknya kehadiran kedua orang itu membuat Orihime dan Ulquiorra tidak bisa berkata-kata, terutama Ulquiorra.

"Jadi kalian suami-istri ya?" tanya Orihime

"Iya." ujar Nel senang

Orihime hanya tersenyum saja, sedangkan Grimmjow langsung menggengam tangan mungil Nel dan wajah Nel memerah. Seakan-akan Grimmjow ingin menunjukkan hubungan mereka pada Orihime dan Ulquiorra. Sedangkan Ulquiorra tampak shock atas kenyataan yang didengar dari Grimmjow dan Nel. Dia belum terlalu percaya Grimmjow pamannya, sekarang Nel bilang kalau dia istri Grimmjow dan tantenya. Ulquiorra hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Jangan kaget seperti itu, Ulquiorra-sama." ujar Nel

"Kamu gak usah panggil aku seperti itu Nel." ujar Ulquiorra

"Oh ya.. Sudah kebiasaan. Hehe.." ujar Nel sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Kamu dengar ucapan Ulquiorra kan? Jangan memanggilnya "Ulquiorra-sama" lagi." tambah Grimmjow

"Iya Grimmjow." ujar Nel sambil sesekali tersipu

Pagi hari itu Grimmjow, Nel dan Ulquiorra menghabiskan waktunya menjaga Orihime hingga kondisi Orihime benar-benar pulih. Mereka bercanda bersama hingga dokterpun datang memberi tahu mereka hari ini juga Orihime bisa pulang. Langsung saja Ulquiorra meminta Grimmjow dan Nel membawa Orihime pulang.

* * *

Setelah mengurus semuanya akhirnya Orihime diperbolehkan pulang dan tentu Nel akan mengawasi kondisi Orihime. Mereka berempat naik ke mobil Grimmjow dan segera berlalu dari rumah sakit itu.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Orihime?" tanya Ulquiorra

"Aku baik-baik saja kok." ujar Orihime sambil tersenyum

Ah, betapa rindunya Ulquiorra akan senyum cerah milik Orihime itu. Selama ini yang Ulquiorra lihat hanyalah kesedihan, kegalauan juga kesakitan dari wajah Orihime. Sekarang Orihime bebas tersenyum dan bahagia, membuat Ulquiorra merasa senang.

"Kita sampai." ujar Grimmjow menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah vila yang cukup besar

"Dimana ini?" tanya Orihime dan Ulquiorra bersamaan

"Ini vila Grimmjow." ujar Nel. "Ayo masuk." Nel langsung keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju vila Grimmjow

"Ini rumahku dan kamu maen bilang masuk saja." ujar Grimmjow sambil membuka pintu mobilnya demikian juga Ulquiorra dan Orihime

"Ini rumah kita kan, Grimmjow?" tanya Nel sambil tersenyum. "Gak salah kan?"

"Iya sayang. Gak salah kok." ujar Grimmjow sedikit menggoda Nel hingga membuat wajah Nel sepenuhnya memerah. Grimmjow hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah istrinya itu

"Jangan mentang-mentang sudah lama tidak tinggal bersama kamu seenaknya goda aku ya?" keluh Nel sambil mengejar Grimmjow yang sudah lari terlebih dahulu menuju vilanya. Orihime dan Ulquiorra hanya terdiam melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.

"Paman dan tantemu lucu ya, Ulquiorra?" ujar Orihime sambil tersenyum

"Hah… Nel memang seperti itu." ujar Ulquiorra sambil menghembuskan nafasnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai mengejar Grimmjow akhirnya Nel menangkap Grimmjow dan mengambil kunci vila itu kemudian membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan Orihime dan Ulquiorra masuk.

"Ayo masuk." ujar Nel pada Orihime dan Ulquiorra. Mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam vila itu diikuti Grimmjow. Orihime sangat terkesima melihat vila Grimmjow yang besar itu.

"Bagus sekali." ujar Orihime senang

"Terima kasih." ujar Grimmjow

"Aku akan mengantar kalian berdua." ujar Nel yang langsung menyeret Orihime dan Ulquiorra. Nel memberi Orihime kamar di lantai 2 yang berada di tengah, Ulquiorra di pojok dan kamar Nel juga Grimmjow berada di pinggir dekat tangga. "Selamat istirahat."

**.**

**.**

Orihime dan Ulquiorra memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing, begitu pula Nel dan diikuti Grimmjow. Nel duduk di sofa yang berada di kamarnya itu, Grimmjow berjalan perlahan mendekati Nel.

"Sudah lama kita tidak tinggal bersama." ujar Grimmjow

"Hahaha… Kita sudah 5 tahun yang lalu menikahpun tidak pernah tinggal bersama kan?" tanya Nel. "Aku sibuk menjaga Ulquiorra."

"Aku tahu itu. Sekarang kita tidak perlu menjaganya lagi kan?" tanya Grimmjow. "Dia sudah terlepas dari Aizen-sama."

"Iya kamu benar."

"Ulquiorra harus belajar menjaga gadis itu."

"Haha.. Iya juga ya.. Apa Orihime pacar Ulquiorra?"

"Entahlah…"

"Haha…"

Mereka berdua sibuk membicarakan masalah Orihime dan Ulquiorra. Sedangkan Ulquiorra yang sudah berada di kamarnya hanya mulai tidur karena kemarin dia kurang tidur. Dan Orihime yang masih mengagumi kamarnya itu.

"Wah… Kamar yang indah.." ujar Orihime senang. Posisi jendela kamarnya yang memperlihatkan ke arah pantai itu membuat Orihime merasa senang, dia segera menuju jendela itu dan membuka jendela, membiarkan angin berhembus dengan sepoi-sepoi.

Dia melihat pantai yang berada di bawah sana sambil tersenyum, kemudia terpikir ingin berenang disana. Tapi dia ingat kata dokter tadi harus banyak istirahat. "Hah.. Mungkin kalau aku benar-benar sembuh aku akan berenang disana." gumam Orihime yang berjalan menuju kasur dan menghempaskan badannya di atas kasur.

TBC

A/N: Gmn mnrt minna?

Nie lum selesai lho..

Msh da bbrp hal gy gingga UlquiHime bnr2 bersatu.

Ok please review..^^


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Wah thx bwt tmn2 yg dah review y..

Stlh aq pkir2 ini bkal jd last chap bwt fic ini.

Ok d thx bwt review dr tmn2 slm nie n happy reading..^^

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title: I Hate Everything About You

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

**I Hate Eveything About You**

**

* * *

**

Tok, tok, tok

Pintu kamar Orihime diketuk oleh Nel, tapi Orihime belum juga bangun dari tidurnya.

"Orihime." panggil Nel dan tetap tidak mendapat jawaban dari Orihime. "Apa aku ke kamar Ulquiorra aja." Nelpun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar sebelah Orihime, kamar Ulquiorra.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Tok, tok, tok

Nel mengetuk pintu kamar Ulquiorra dan tidak butuh waktu lama menunggu Ulquiorra keluar karena Ulquiorra sendiri sudah membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Nel

"Iya." jawab Ulquiorra datar. "Mana Orihime?"

"Dia belum bangun."

"Begitu. Tolong bangunkan dia." Ulquiorra kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan Nel langsung kembali menuju kamar Orihime

**.**

.

.

Tok, tok, tok

"Orihime." panggil Nel sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Orihime. Dan kali ini Orihime membuka pintu, tampaknya dia masih sedikit lelah karena belum sepenuhnya sehat. "Kamu gak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Nel-san," ujar Orihime pelan. "Maaf aku baru bangun."

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti," ujar Nel sambil tersenyum. "Ayo ke bawah, kita sarapan."

Nel meninggalkan Orihime yang masih berada di depan pintu kamarnya, Orihime melirik sekilas pintu kamar Ulquiorra.

'Apakah Ulquiorra sudah bangun?' batin Orihime. Saat Orihime sedang asyik memandang pintu kamar itu, sosok Ulquiorra muncul di depan pintu. Buru-buru Orihime masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kencang.

Ulquiorra yang mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kencang yang berasal dari kamar Orihime hanya tersenyum pelan saja. Dan dia langsung turun menuju ruang makan.

* * *

Orihime ingat dia harus ke bawah untuk sarapan, dia langsung bersiap-siap dan merapikan diri kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Saat Orihime turun di tangga, dia melihat Grimmjow, Nel dan Ulquiorra yang sudah berada di meja makan dengan berbagai macam makanan yang tersedia. Mereka bertiga telah makan terlebih dahulu. Orihime bergegas mendekati mereka.

"Maaf aku telat." ujar Orihime

"Tidak apa. Ayo makan, Orihime. Biar cepat sehat." ujar Nel yang langsung memberikan Orihime masakannya, nasi kare

"Terima kasih. Itadakimasu." ujar Orihime yang langsung menyantap makanan itu. Memang semalam dia tidak makan karena sudah ketiduran dan perutnya memang lapar. Ulquiorra yang melihat Orihime makan seperti anak kecil itu hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Nel... Kamu liat Ulquiorra senyum." ujar Grimmjow yang berbisik pada Nel

"Aku tahu. Ulquiorra memang berubah sejak ada Orihime." balas Nel dengan berbisik juga

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, Grimmjow dan Nel?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin

"Tidak ada apa-apa Ulquiorra-sama." ujar Nel terburu-buru dan panik

"Tidak usah panggil seperti itu, Nel."

"Lagipula kenapa kamu memanggilnya begitu?" tanya Grimmjow heran

"Maaf. Kebiasaan. Hehe..." ujar Nel sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

**.**

**.**

Dan mereka berempatpun meneruskan sarapan paginya sambil bercerita macam-macam. Meski mereka telah selesai makan, mereka masih asyik bercerita.

"Oh ya ceritakan padaku awal pertemuan kalian?" tanya Nel tiba-tiba pada Ulquiorra dan Orihime. Dan membuat mereka berdua terdiam, mereka hanya saling berpandangan. Seolah pikiran mereka sama dan mereka hanya tersenyum masing-masing

"Rahasia!" ujar Ulquiorra dan Orihime kompak

"Huh, kok gitu?" Nel mulai cemberut karena tingkah Ulquiorra dan Orihime. Grimmjow yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum saja

"Sudahlah Nel. Biarkan mereka saja yang tahu, lagipula sama seperti pertemuan pertama kita." ujar Grimmjow sedikit menggoda Nel. Membuat wajah Nel mendadak memerah

"Apa maksudmu Grimmjow?" tanya Nel berusaha menahan malu, meski wajahnya terus memerah

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan pada mereka kalau kamu memang sudah jatuh cinta padaku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Grimmjow!" Nel memukul pelan bahu suaminya, Grimmjow. Sedangkan Grimmjow hanya tertawa saja dan berusaha menghindar dari serangan Nel itu

Jujur jika melihat kemesraan Grimmjow dan Nel membuat Orihime sedikit iri, mereka kagum dengan pasangan suami istri yang kompak seperti mereka, dan walau Ulquiorra bukan anak mereka, mereka mau menolongnya.

'Grimmjow-san dan Nel-san memang serasi.' batin Orihime sambil tersenyum

"Kenapa kamu tersenyum, onna?" tanya Ulquiorra yang mengetahui Orihime tersenyum sendiri. Orihime menatap wajah Ulquiorra dan hanya menjawabnya dengan senyumannya lagi. Senyuman yang Ulquiorra suka. 'Dia memang tahu apa yang kusukai.' batin Ulquiorra

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saatnya pembicaarn serius Ulquiorra." ujar Grimmjow tiba-tiba, membuat suasana yang ceria itu tiba-tiba hening

"Ada apa?" tanya Ulquiorra. Baru kali ini Ulquiorra melihat wajah serius dari Grimmjow yang terlihat selalu cuek

"Aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu. Aku juga tahu dari Nel."

"Nel?"

"Iya, Ulquiorra," tambah Nel. "Ada hal penting yang harus kamu tahu."

Ulquiorra hanya terdiam saja, membiarkan paman dan tantenya yang berbicara itu. Orihime yang kurang mengerti masalah apa yang terjadi hanya mendengarkan saja tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kamu akan jadi pemilik tunggal mansion milik Aizen-sama," ujar Grimmjow. "Dan seluruh harta Aizen akan jatuh ke tanganmu."

"Harta Otou-san?" tanya Ulquiorra. "Kenapa aku?"

"Iya," ujar Nel memastikan. "Aizen-sama pernah bilang pada kami para maid, kalau jika dia tewas seluruh harta miliknya akan jatuh ke tanganmu Ulquiorra. Dan hal itu memang akan terjadi."

"Apa kamu mau menerimanya?"

Ulquiorra hanya terdiam saja, Orihime yang melihat Ulquiorra yang kebingungan itu hanya tersenyum padanya seolah mengatakan 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja.' dan Ulquiorra melihat senyum Orihime itu, merasakan hatinya yang tenang.

"Baiklah." ujar Ulquiorra

"Baguslah," ujar Nel riang. "Sekarang kamu adalah pewaris tunggal harta Aizen-sama dan semuanya adalah milikmu."

Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum tipis sekali, Orihime yang melihatnya seakan bingung dengan ekspresi Ulquiorra yang terkesan kurang menyukai hal itu.

'Kenapa dia?' batin Orihime

* * *

Keesokannya Orihime dan Ulquiorra mulai bersekolah lagi. Teman-teman yang lain tentu cemas karena beberapa hari terakhir Orihime tidak masuk dan tanpa keterangan pula. Biasanya Orihime selalu masuk dan jarang tidak masuk.

Saat Orihime dan Ulquiorra memasuki kelas sama-sama langsung disambut oleh anak-anak.

"INOUE!" seru gadis berambut hitam sebahu. "Kamu kemana aja?"

"Maaf Kuchiki-san. Aku sakit." ujar Orihime

"Kamu sakit? Sekarang sudah baikan?" tanya Hinamori

"Iya."

Orihime mendapat banyak sekali pertanyaan dari teman-temannya, entah karena khawatir tidak masuk dan sebagainya. Sedangkan Ulquiorra yang melihat Orihime dan teman-temannya hanya tersenyum kecil.

'Sekarang aku benar-benar bisa melihat senyummu.' batin Ulquiorra

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"Kamu baik-baik saja kan, Orihime?" tanya Tatsuki

"Iya Tatsuki-chan. Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Orihime

Mereka berdua berada di atas atap sekolah, hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Tatsuki merasa senang bisa melihat Orihime baik-baik saja karena Orihime sudah beberapa hari terakhir tidak masuk.

"Apa Schiffer-san berhasil membantumu?"

"Eh?"

"Waktu kamu pertama kali tidak masuk aku meminta bantuannya. Tampaknya dia berhasil."

'Ulquiorra.' batin Orihime senang sambil memejamkan matanya. Tatsuki yang melihat Orihime memejamkan matanya hanya tersenyum melihatnya

'Tampaknya Schiffer-san memang berhasil menyelamatkanmu.' batin Tatsuki.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Kriet...

Pintu atap sekolah terbuka dan tampaklah sosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit putih pucatnya itu.

"Ulquiorra." gumam Orihime

"Tampaknya aku akan meninggalkan kalian." ujar Tatsuki

"Eh?"

Tapi Tatsuki tetap meninggalkan Orihime berdua dengan Ulquiorra. Saat Tatsuki berada tepat disamping Ulquiorra dia berbisik.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan Orihime." bisik Tatsuki

"Sama-sama." ujar Ulquiorra datar

"Tidak salah aku mengandalkanmu." setelah bicara begitu Tatsuki meninggalkan Orihime dan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra langsung berjalan menghampiri Orihime. Wajah Orihime tampak lebih ceria dan bahagia, mungkin karena dia telah bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Ulquiorra menatap mata abu-abu Orihime, membuat wajah Orihime sedikit memerah.

"A... ada apa?" tanya Orihime

"Nanti kita ke mansion Grimmjow lagi." jawab Ulquiorra dan berjalan meninggalkan Orihime sendiri di atas atap

"Dia masih belum berubah ya?" gumam Orihime sedih

* * *

Waktu cepat berlalu dan begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menuju rumah masing-masing. Ulquiorra menunggu Orihime yang sedang mrembereskan tasnya itu.

"Ayo." ajak Ulquiorra dan mendapat anggukan pelan dari Orihime. Mereka berdua hanya berjalan dalam hening dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara bersin dari Orihime.

"Hatsy.." Orihime bersin dengan pelan tapi cukup membuat Ulquiorra mendengar suara bersinnya

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Ulquiorra

"Entah... Mungkin sedikit kedingin."

Tanpa aba-aba dari Orihime, Ulquiorra langsung menggengam tangan Orihime dengan erat. Seketika wajah Orihime memerah.

"Ul... Ulquiorra.. Apa yang-" ujar Orihime terputus

"Kalau kamu sakit kami akan repot. Setidaknya bisa sedikit mengurangi dingin." ujar Ulquiorra sambil membuang muka dari Orihime. Orihime melihat wajah Ulquiorra yang tampak malu-malu. Orihime hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk kemudian makin mempererat genggaman tangan mereka.

" Terima kasih." ujar Orihime dan mereka berdua berjalan hingga menuju limousine yang sudah menunggu mereka, mengantar mereka ke mansion milik Grimmjow.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama mereka berdua telah sampai di mansion Grimmjow, tapi Grimmjow tidak ada katanya ada usaha yang dia jalankan.

"Hai Nel-san." sapa Orihime

"Hai juga Orihime. Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Nel

"Baik."

"Anda eh maksudku kamu Ulquiorra?" tanya Nel pada Ulquiorra

"Lumayan." ujar Ulquiorra

"Kalau kalian mau makan aku sudah buatkan kalian makanan. Silahkan."

Mereka bertiga segera ke ruang makan dan mulai makan. Setelah selesai makan Orihime dan Ulquiorra kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Belum ada perubahan?" ujar seseorang yang suaranya tidak asing bagi Nel

"Iya, Grimmjow. Mereka masih jaim rupanya." ujar Nel

"Padahal Ulquiorra mati-matian melindungi gadis itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Cepat atau lambat mereka akan bersama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian Orihime memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di pantai yang dia lihat kemarin. Begitu sampai, desiran air yang terdengar menenangkan juga langit yang berwarna orange seperti rambutnya dan angin yang sepoi-sepoi membuat Orihime rileks.

"Hari yang indah." gumam Orihime sambil sesekali merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin

Orihime memandang lurus ke arah pantai itu, dia berharap jika dia bisa mengitari pantai ini. Tapi tidak mungkin jika sendirian. Saat memikirkan hal itu malah sosok Ulquiorra yang terlintas di benaknya. Orihime buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Kenapa malah dia?' batin Orihime

Kalau boleh jujur perasaan Orihime pada Ulquiorra masih seperti yang dulu, hanya saja setelah banyak lika-liku yang terjadi membuat Orihime sadar apa yang menyebabkan Ulquiorra dingin seperti itu. Seakan-akan Orihime sudah mengerti perasaan Ulquiorra seutuhnya.

'Ulquiorra selalu menghadapi semua masalahnya sendir. Tapi untung Grimmjow-san dan Nel-san membantunya.' batin Orihime sambil memejamkan matanya. 'Aku berdoa yang terbaik untuknya.'

"Sedang apa kamu onna?" tanya Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Orihime. Orihime segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok Ulquiorra.

Mata hijau Ulquiorra bertemu dengan mata abu-abu Orihime, seolah hanya dengan bertatapan mata itu mengungkapkan isi hati mereka. Ulquiorra berjalan perlahan mendekati Orihime hingga tepat di hadapannya. Jantung Orihime berdetak makin kencang, karena dia merasa senang bisa melihat mata hijau Ulquiorra lebih dekat.

"A... ano..." ujar Orihime yang menggantung. Entah kenapa Orihime tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya itu, yang dia rasakan wajahnya malah makin memerah. Orihime hanya menunduk dan membiarkan poninya menutupi wajahnya. Ulquiorra langsung mengangkat dagu Orihime agar Orihime mau menatapnya.

"Ada yang ingin kamu katakan, Orihime?" tanya Ulquiorra lembut. Selama ini hanya dengan Orihime saja Ulquiorra mau bersikap lembut, dan akan selalu berusaha menjaga Orihime. Gadis itu, Orihime benar-benar sudah mengubah hidupnya.

"Itu..." Orihime malah memutar bola matanya agar tidak melihat mata hijau itu lagi. Semakin lama Orihime melihat mata hijau Ulquiorra yang indah itu, dirinya bagaikan terjerat. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi untuk kali ini bisa

"Jawab aku Orihime." ujar Ulquiorra lagi dan memandang mata abu-abu Orihime dengan seksama. Pandangan mata Ulquiorra membuat wajah Orihime sudah memerah semua, Ulquiorra yang melihat wajah Orihime yang memerah hanya tersenyum saja.

Dan tiba-tiba tanpa izin Orihime, Ulquiorra mendekatkan wajahnya pada Orihime dan mencium bibir Orihime yang merah itu. Seketika mata Orihime membulat karena terkejut tapi Orihime langsung memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Ulquiorra menciumnya.

Ulquiorra tersenyum dalam hati, dia merasa puas bisa mencium gadis yang dia sayangi. Saat Ulquiorra ingin membuat suasana mereka lebih panas, Orihime malah melepas ciumannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ulquiorra

"Kamu ini..." wajah Orihime meningkat 2 kali lipat merah. Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum saja.

"Kamu manis lho..." ujar Ulquiorra tepat di telinga Orihime, membuat wajah Orihime langsung memerah. "Orihime maafkan aku yang telat menyadari perasaanku."

Orihime hanya berusaha menahan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat. Orihime penasaran tapi sedikit takut akan ucapan Ulquiorra.

"I love Hime. I want you to be my girl."

Langsung saja wajah Orihime memanas. Jantungnya seakan memukul dadanya sangat kencang hingga mungkin Orihime bisa saja kehabisan nafas karena terlalu terkejut. Semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?" tanya Orihime

"Tentu. Aku tidak bohong." jawab Ulquiorra mantap

Orihime menundukkan wajahnya, membuat Ulquiorra bingung akan tingkah Orihime. Perlahan air mata jatuh dari pipi Orihime dan itulah yang membuat Ulquiorra terkejut.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Ulquiorra khawatir. "Tidak suka... denganku?"

"Bukan itu." ujar Orihime sedikit terisak

"Lalu?"

"Aku benar-benar menantikan kamu bicara seperti itu, Ulquiorra. Penantianku tidak sia-sia." Orihime langsung memeluk Ulquiorra, wajahnya di dekatkan pada dada bidang Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sedikit terkejut tapi dia langsung tersenyum. Dielus dengan lembut rambut orange panjang milik Orihime itu

"Kamu membuatku khawatir," gumam Ulquiorra. "Aku kira kamu benci karena ucapanku."

"Tidak kok. Aku sangat menantikan hal itu." ujar Orihime mantap

Dan Ulquiorra kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Orihime dan kembali mencium bibir merahnya. Orihime juga membalas ciuman yang diberikan Ulquiorra. Mereka berdua saling membalas serangan masing-masing tapi tetap menjaga sensasi nikmat yang mereka rasakan.

Sudah lama sekali mereka berjuang untuk cinta mereka dan hal inilah pembalasan yang setimpal atas penantian cinta mereka. Tidak selamanya ucapan kita yang mengatakan 'aku benci semua hal tentangmu' itu benar mungkin hal itu akan berbalik menjadi 'aku mencintai semua hal tentangmu.'

END

A/N: Akhrny selesai jg fic ini...^^

Aq mohon review dr minna-san

N see you in next fic..^^


End file.
